twilight saga Aquamarine Cullen
by anime917
Summary: Aqua have been in a coma for 5 years and now she woke up cause of Nessie and Jacob and she is back home with the Cullens but she been hiding a secret from everyone, this is the beginning of a new story
1. Aqua wakes up

**AQUA**

I try to move but these needle like things in my arms made me still, i try to open my eyes but something wasnt letting me. Then i heard a door open, and footsteps, then i could feel someone beside me and then i could open my eyes a little bit, then i heard someone drop a plate and then i heard someone said "Dr. Cullen!" I reamber that name, then i heard footsteps, then i felt a cold hand on my arm, "Aqua?" Carlise "Carlise?" Then i heard voices, talking about something i didnt know what but i only listen to Carlise. "Try to open your eyes." I try with all my might but then i thought about something, then my eyes open. Carlise was simileing at me then he told the nurse to get the phone. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm a little bit thirsty." He simile at me and grab a cup of water and let me drink. The nurse came back with a phone and Carlise grab it and dial a number that i reamber." You calling Esme." He looked at me with shock and the nurse too. He contiue to dial and then call Esme, He went in the hallway to talk to Esme. Then i looked at the needles at try to get them out of my arm but the nurse told me no. Then Carlise came back into the room and told the nurse to leave then he got the needles out of my arms, A little bit of blood came out but they healed and no blood came out. Carlise looked at me with shock, then he turn off the machines and rise the bed up so i could sit up. "Let's check if you are ok."

After a hour and endless mintues of Carlise checking me if my arms, legs, head, fingers, toes etc were ok. "Can you move your arm?" I moved my arm diffrent ways "See my arm is fine Carlise." He got up and open the bathroom door and told me to go take a shower, i got up and walked to the bathroom and Carlise handed me some clothes. When i turn on the shower and took off the uncombale gown and got in the shower. I saw a little girl's picture i had in my hand when i woke up, It was a family photo. Then i try to reamber all of them. "Alice." I saw a picture of Alice in my mind, "Jasper." I saw Jasper looking im pain but beside with Alice. "Emment." I saw Emment playing with a football, "Roselie." I saw Emment and Roselie togethor. "Edward." I saw Edward hugging me before i was in the coma but i didnt know the rest. I didnt know Bella or Nessie or Jake, Leah or Seth, then i fell in the shower. "Ahh." I fell cause this happens everytime i get my feet wet. "Great just great." I turn off the shower and try to get this problem solved then i heard Carlise telling me if i'm ok. "I'm fine." I try to get up but i didnt have legs anymore so i just sat back and think of my childhood. _"If you ever in a problem with no legs then you need to think of someone who you loved and that person will guide you the way."_My mom told me that before she died, i did what my mother told me. I thought about Edward cause he was like my brother and he protected me, then i saw a light, i open my eyes and i saw my legs again "Thank you god."

After the incident in the bathroom Carlise took me home after he told the nurse that he will be off for the rest of the day. We rode in the car and i saw how Forks looked different since my accident. "You missed alot."

"What happen?"

"Well Edward is married and had a child." He's married and a dad?!

"And the Volturi fought us for Nessie but we won the fight and they went back to Italy."

"Oh." I didnt care for the Volturi they thought they were the best but i had to keep my mouth shut. When we got to the house it looked the same, i open my door and got my stuff out but Carlise got them first "I'll take them to your room." He open the door for me and i looked around the house to see anyone. "Where is everybody?"

"They upstairs." We went up the stairs to meet everyone. Then i saw caps that you get at graducation. Then we saw everyone and a banner that said "Welcome back Aqua!" And there were presents for me. I ran to everyone and called there names while hugging them, when i got to Edward i saw a woman and 2 teenagers. "Aqua this is Bella, Leah and Seth."

"Hi." I let out my hand to let them shake it, Bella accept it and Seth too, but Leah didn't then she left the room. Then we ate cake and i carried my presents to my room, then i saw a little girl behind me. "Oh hi." She ran to me and hugged tightly then Bella came next to me "Nessie let go of Aqua." She let go of me and looked up at me with those golden eyes. "Hi i'm Nessie!" She was happy to see me and i just simle at her "You must be my Aunt Aqua." I bend down to see more of her, she looked like me when i was little. "You look like me when i was little." She simile at me and i told everyone good night and when into my room and open my presents. Carlise and Esme got me some paint and a canvas because i paint nature and other things. Alice and Jasper got me some clothes that i really like that had lace, long sleeve and some pants, Roseile and Emment got me some shoes, and Edward and Bella got me a sketchpad so i could draw on paper. Then Nessie draw me some pictures of me and our family. But i got a present from someone when i open it, it had a bracelet that had starfishs and sea shells and came with a note "Hi i'm jake, welcome back to Forks Aqua, I hope you like the bracelet cause Edward told me you like starfishs and sea shells so i made you a bracelet from jake." I simle at the note and put on the bracelet and looked at it. It was beautiful and then i cleaned up the papers and put up the presents, put the clothes in my drawers and the shoes in my closet and put my paint on my drawer and the canvas near my balcony and put my sketchpad near my bed and put up the pictures that Nessie gave me. I change in to my pjs and got in my bed and thought about the bracelet and Jake. I like it here.


	2. Aqua meet Jake

I woke up at 2:26 pm and i looked around my blue, red room filled with pictures. I thought about what happen last night and similed and then my starfish sea shell bracelet was shining and then i reamber the note. "Jake." I said his name then i got up, made my bed and grab on a kinda sweater shirt that was grey with white strips and jeans i almost wore no shoes. I walked out of my room and walked down the steps to the kitchen to get a apple. I wasn't like other vampires, I barley drunk blood i was friends with animals and humans. When i got there i grab a apple from the fruit bowl and thought about my mother told me about it. _"There is a way to not drick blood." She grab a apple and told me "When you put your fangs into it, think about the color and suck the color and it will drain the color and eat the apple. She taught me it and i tryed it for the first time. "It's good!" She simile at me and kissed my forehead._ I bit into the apple and thought about the color and then i sucked, like dricking blood it tasted better than human blood and animal blood combined. Then i looked at the apple, it was grey and then i bite the whole thing into my mouth, When i was done, i walked outside to see the sun on my whitish skin. I was sparkly a little bit but then i saw Nessie coming towards me "Aunt Aqua!" She jumped to me and she hugged me and i hugged her too. "Hey you want to listen to music?"

"Yeah!" I walked to the radio in the living room and turn it to a song and then "DON'T WAKE me UPPPPPPP, don't wake me up." We dance to Don't wake me up by Chris Brown, We danced and danced then we yelled "DON'T WAKE ME UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" After the song ended Nessie walked to me and told me if i could sing a song for her "I don't know." She told me please a million times "Ok i will." She sat down waiting for me to sing her something then i got a song. "I don't wanna be left behind, distance was a friend of mine. Catching breath in a web of lies, i've spent most of my life. Riding waves, Playing acrobat, shadow boxing the other half. Learing how to react, I've spent most of my time. Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show. Now that you know this is my life, i won't be told what's supposed to be right. Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that. Catch my breath, won't let 'em get me down, it's all so simple now. Addicted to the love i've found, heavy heart now a weightless cloud, making time for the ones that count, I'll spend the rest of my time. Laughing hard with the windows down, leaving footprints all over town, keeping faith karma comes around, i won't spend the rest of my life. Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of show, now that you know this is my life, i won't be told what's supposed to be right. Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, i ain't got time for that. Catch my breath, won't let 'em get me down, it's all so simple now. You help me see, the beauty in everythinggggggggggggggggggg . Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show, now that you know this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right. Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show, now that you know this is my life, i won't be told what's supposes to be right. Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, i ain't got time for that. Catch my breath, won't let 'em get me down, it's all so simple now. Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show, now that you know this is my life, i won't be told what's supposes to be right. Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, i ain't got time for that. Catch my breath, won't let 'em get me down, it's all so simple now." Then i saw at the corner of my eye i saw everyone clapping at me, similing cause of my singing. "You have a amazing voice."

"Thanks."

"Since when did you sing?"

"I don't know." I really didn't know why i singed but my voice was good and i didn't know that song. Then Scream came on and then i went outside and danced Nessie was dancing with me. I did spits, backpend, jumped off a tree, stuff that a human couldn't do. I felt amazing, my hips moved from side to side everything did then a guy with dark hair and green shirt with jeans was behind me staring. Nessie told him to dance with me, he moved in front of me and he danced with me, up, down, over, under, when he hold me on his arm, i moved my back over his arm. He grab me close to him and i lift my leg up in the air, he let go when the song ended, Then he moved away from me. I felt embrassed cause of me dancing like a stripper with a cute guy! so i ran back inside and into my room everyone was calling my name, when i got in my room crying into my pillow they were at my door telling me to come out i told them no, After a while they stopped and i fell asleep crying on my pillow.

"AAHHHH!" I heared screams, i sat up in my bed wipping my eyes i looked at my clock. 7:31 pm, i blushed in to my hands my face in my hands. I was embrassed that i danced like a stripper in front of a cute guy, but Nessie was sad that i left her behind. I decide to talk to her, i got out of bed and got out of my room to talk to Nessie. I saw a fire going in the fireplace, i moved quietly to see who it is, It was the cute guy in front of the fire on the couch and Nessie on his lap asleep while he was stroking her hair. I moved closer to them, then he saw me. "Hi."

"Hi." I moved my hand up and kinda waved it, he moved a little bit and let me sit down next to him and Nessie. I sat down next to Nessie's head and brush a lock of her hair away from her face. "Look i'm sorry for you to run away from me, it's just." He try to contuie but he couldn't "Your amazing and i didn't want to hurt you." Hurt me? What did he mean?

"Hurt me?" He looked at me with those brown eyes and i saw his secret. "You are a wolf."

"Yeah." He simile a little bit, he was a werewolf and they can't control their temper and if he did he would hurt me. My fingers touch his brownish fingers they felt warm, i wanted to hold his hand but he moved his hand away and looked away from me. I didn't want him to be embrassed that i found out that he is a wolf so i told him my secret, "You know that everyone has secrets, well i have one." He looked at me "What is it?"

"Well i can't tell you but i can show you." He looked at me with a looked on his face, I told him that i'll show him my secret after he help me taking Nessie to her room. So we did, we took her to her room and after that i showed him a path that led to a place that no one knew. "Where are we going?"

"Just wait you'll see." When we past trees and i saw a tree with a marking that i made before the car hit me and laided me into a coma. "We're close." I told him, we walked closer and closer into the woods then we were there. The leaves were like the door to it when i moved them, there was a waterfall, a big rock and a river with a pond like hole. "We here." I moved towards the water hole, "What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you my secret." I got in the water and dove in the water, getting my body wet, my legs felt closer and closer. My legs became a tail i dove up to surface and swam to him and showing him my tail. "I'm half mermaid." I looked at my tail, it was black and white and my top wasn't a grey and white sweater like anymore it was a top that had see through sleeves and it showed my belly. My hair was longer and it wasn't light brown anymore it was white with black highlightes, I stared at him waiting for him to run away but he stayed and just stand. "You're not afraid?"

"No i think you're beautiful." He change into a wolf and walked closer to me and i swam closer to him, our foreheads touch and i put my hands on his ears and closed my eyes and he did too. I felt warmer than ever and safe from anyone. He wasn't afraid of me, and i wasn't afraid of him. He turn back into human form and my tail was legs again, my jeans were gone there was white shorts now and the top was still there, my hair was light brown again. I started to walk but my legs were wobbly and he grab me and hold me to his chest like a baby, i stare at him while he was carrying me. "You'll contiue to stare at me are you?" I nodded at him and he simile a little and looked at me with those brown eyes, i thought they were beautiful. I put my hands on his neck cause i didn't want to fall and i wanted to be closer to him, he felt my bracelet on his neck."You kept it on all this time." How did he know about my bracelet unless."You're Jake." He simile at me "Yeah i should of told you that but i forgot when i looked at your purple eyes." I blushed at him, we jumped over a rock. "You know we should hang out more, not like this though." I looked at ous, he was carrying a girl in shorts and a short top to her house and he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Maybe we could go see a movie or go to the beach."

"Yeah we should." When we got to the house he jumped the tree that was near my room and we were in my room in seconds. He put me down on my bed, "I hope i can see you again." He had his hand on top of mine. Then he walked away and jumped out of the balcony and he was gone, i got under the covers not changing clothes and thought about Jake for the rest of the night and i looked at my bracelet with starfishs and sea shells for hours. " think i have a crush on Jake."


	3. aqua confess her feelings

_I'm skipping to see my mommy, she wasn't in her room so i went looking for her. I saw 2 big white doors that i never seen before, i push the doors to open. I saw mommy begin killed by a tall man "MOMMY!" The man drop my mommy and ran to me to hurt me but he was throw across the room by water "Leave her alone!" My mommy yelled at the man and running to me but she stopped by another man, he grab her by the neck and snapped it and drunk her blood. "RUN FLOWER RUN!" Mommy told me, she dropped to the floor i ran to her "Mommy?" 3 men was standing over me and mommy. Staring with mean looks, i ran away from them and from mommy and the big white doors closed behind me, i fell in water and i was drowning but i felt a hand saving me. "You're save now my little flower."_

I woke up when the dream ended, i sat up in my bed in the same clothes that i wore last night. I reamber Jake similing at me, i simile too cause of the thought. I was sweating, i got a tissue and wlip the sweat off and got up and change into a 1 sleeve shirt with "FATIH" written across the front, i wore a tanktop under the shirt and jeans with the outfit. I walked outside of my room and walked down the steps and i found a note on the counter, i grabbed it and read it "Out hunting, hope you sept good. If your lonley and need a friend here is Jake's adress and phone number. Always Carlise." I looked at the adress and found the keys to a car. Its was my car and it was a mustang that was white with black strips, i unlocked the door and turn it on and put in the adress in the GPS and drive. I turn on the radio while i was driving and a song came on and i was singing with chours and dancing a little "I WANNA TASTE THE SUN CAUSE BABY I WAS BORN TO RUN!" I people stare at me like if i was crazy but they were dancing with me. I simile at the people while driving, after i drove thought town i was near the woods. When the GPS said i was here, i saw a house that was red and kinda small but i didn't care. I drove up beside the house and got out of the car, i saw a man in a wheelchair rolling down the entance of the house "Hello Aqua, i'm Jake's dad." I looked at him kinda weird that he knew my name. "Jake told me about you." He talked about me? "Nice to me you sir." I held out my hand and he shook it, "Please call me Billy." I simile at him "So it is true, you do have pretty eyes."

"Who told you about my eyes?"

"Jake, he wouldn't stop talking about you." I simile and laugh a little "If you asking where he is, he's in the barn." Billy point at the barn far away close to the woods. I told Billy thanks and walked to the barn, when i got there i saw him listening to What's my name by rihanna ft. Drake on the radio and was working on a motorcycle when my favorite part came up i sanged " You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out. That's why you take me. way past the point of turning me on. You bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my miiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnd." He turned around and simile at me, he grab a rag to wlip off the grease off his hands, he walked to me and contiue to simile at me. "Did you like last night?" I stared at him and said yes, he grab my hand gentley and hold it and stare at the bracelet, and made a half simile. He touch it and it made a little glow, he had pretty eyes and a cute face but i wanted to kiss him but we stayed in the friends zone, i think. His eyes came back to mine, i felt a connection between us like if we were met for each other. I just wanted to stare at his eyes til the world ended, "You know there is a movie that we could go and see if you want to."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes i would like to go see a movie with you." He grab a chair for me to sit in while he walked back to the motorcycle and work on it. "What movie do you want to see?" I saw a paper that showed movies that were out in theaters and looked at the movies, "What about hit and form 2?"

"No, i didn't like the first." I looked at more of the movies. "Steve Down?"

"Hate spys." I looked again "Dog and boys?" He looked at me with a look "I know too cartoon." I looked at the movies again then he got up and looked at the movies with me "What about Dexter, it's kinda scary movie." I looked at him, then back at the movie title when i was a kid i used to watch scary movies all the time. My favorite hoilday was Halloween when i was a kid, "Yeah i would like to see it." We looked at the times for the movie and we chosen 8:00 and i told Jake that i would pay for the movie. "No i will pay for the movie and if you want to the snacks." I was going to say something but i shut my mouth, I stayed for a little bit watching Jake fix the motorcycle. I helped a little bit if her needed any, we listen to music and talked a little. He told me about his life, his sisters Rebecca who married a guy and moved to Hawaii and Rachel moved away to college. His crush on Bella before she married Edward and he talked about his mom, "She was amazing and cool but when i was a kid, she was in a car crash." He sighed and put his hand on his face "She died." I walked to him and sat down to him and put my hand on his shoulder, he looked at me with those brown eyes. When he was done for the day, i got in my car and told him i'll see him at 7:30. And went back to the house to change for the movie, i put on a black shirt that hang that shows my shoulder, a lace skirt and flat flip flop shoes. And wore some black eyeshadow with light pink lipstick and a little bit of blush, i looked in the mirror this was the first time that i wore a skirt. I walked down stairs and saw everyone looking at me, "Wow you're wearing a skirt." Alice elbowed Emment in the rib to make him shut up, "Well i think she is cute." Esme told everyone and walked to me and put her hands on my shoulders "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out with Jake." Nessie ran to me and hugged my hips "He is really nice." I simile at her. I waited with everyone til Jake was here, Alice curled my hair a little bit and it was perfect. it was 7:32 when i heard a motorcycle outside, Nessie walked to the window and yelled "Jake's here!" I was dancing to the song Never close our eyes by one of my favorite singers Adam Lambert, when the door open i was walking on a stone wall. And i was singing "You know that i wish that this night will never be over." And i jumped off the wall doing a twist and landed on my feet and stopped dancing when i saw Jake in the doorway in jeans, a grey shirt, black jacket and boots. His hair stayed the same and he had a rose in his hand "This is for you." He gave me the rose and i hold it to my nose and smell it's scent, "You ready?"

"Yeah." I told everyone that i will be back soon and they were similing when Jake came though the door, when we were outside i saw the motorcycle "You got it fix."

"Yeah and now you can test it with me." He got on the motorcycle and told me to get on, when i did i put my hands around his waist he bowed his head and shallow hard and started the motorcycle and we were on the road. I looked at the lights of the streets and the town, i felt happy my hair was flying in the wind and i felt the wind in my face so i let go of my hands and put them at my sides up in the air like the girl in Titanic "WOOOO!" jake simile at me, i felt amazing!

When we got to the movie theater Jake turn off the motorcycle and i got off, fixing my hair and clothes. "Come on it's almost 8." We walked to the theater and the man gave us our tickets and we walked inside the building, "I can't beileve that you did that on the motorcycle." He was laughing when i did that thing with my arm when we were on the motorcycle. He asked me if i wanted anything to eat or drick i said no, we walked up the steps to the movie rooms and we were in time for the movie. We took our seats ans watch the movie, Jake stare at me when the scary parts showed. "What, you scared?"

"No, your not scared?"

"No, when i was little i used to watch scary movies."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's your favorite?"

"Amityville horror house the remake."

"You are the most bravest girl i ever met." I simile while watching the movie, my hand was in my lap and his was on the armrest that had the cupholder, i didn't know if i should hold it or not but something told me to do it. I put my hand on his hand it felt warm, he looked at me and at my hand he moved his hand and hold my hand still staring at me instead of the movie. We watch the movie still holding hands and i put my head on his shoulder, he looked at me and similed and went back to the movie. When the movie ended we went back left the theater, me and Jake were talking about the movie Jake took off his coat and put it on my shoulders in return i moved my hand near his hand so that our fingers touch. He hold my hand, we were holding hands and Jake took me to a diner "Wait this wasn't what we talked about." Still on the motercycle behind Jake he was turning off the motor for a little bit, "What kind of milkshake do you like?" I sighed and told him vanilla and he went in and got us milkshakes, when he came back he had 2 cups. He had chocolate and he gave me my vanllia and he took me to the beach, "I love it here it's like being home." He gave me a look "Well being apart from a half mermaid."

"I was born here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, i felt the ocean in my face and the wind in my little hair." I laughed and he laughed too. "I been meaning to ask but where were you born? You were found on the beach when you were little." I try to reamber where i was born but i didn't know, but my mom always told me to wave to the people. I didn't know what that means but she made me feel special."I don't know but this was like my home to me."

"Cause Carlise took you in and you were part of there family."

"Yeah and plus you're like family to me, you're kind, sweet and you made me happy." He simile at me and he hold my hand, it was warm and soft.

"You know, i like you more than anything and i want to be more than a friend." More than a friend? He moved closer to me "I want you to be my half mermaid, brave, amazing girlfriend." I didn't know what to say but i had to say something. "You really do?"

"Yeah, will you?" I just yelled out the words

"Yes i will!" I moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips, his lips felt warm and it tasted like chocolate, his eyes closed and mine did too. It was amazing, we took a breath and our eyes were still close, "That wasn't part of the deal." I felt sad like if he was angry at me, his eyes open and mine did too. "But i didn't say it was amazing." I felt happy now and my hands were on his neck, he touch my cheek still staring at me. "Let's take you home."

When the kiss ended we got back on the motorcycle and didn't say anything, but when we got to the house. Edward came running out the door and towards Jake, "You kissed her!?" He yelled at Jake. "She wanted to kiss me!" Esme, Alice everyone was outside in the moonlight, "Edward! Stop!" Esme try to get him to calm down but he didn't. Nessie was scared i was too, Edward was pushing Jake and Jake was pushing him too. Anytime now Jake can lose his temper, i yelled at them, "STOP IT! I KISSED JAKE OK?! I LOVE HIM!" I ran to my room and shut my door and ran to my bed, the yelling stop and i heard the whole conservation "You guys need to stop this!" Esme, "Please Edward let Aqua be herself." Alice, then silence til i heard a knock on my door, "Aqua?" It was Esme i didn't say anything, but i could hear what they said "She's not going to answer to us." Esme, "Maybe she will answer to someone." Carlise. I thought about my mom cause she always made me happy and never let me be sad. Then i heard a knock, not at my door but at my balcony, i walked to it and saw Jake he climbed to my balcony. I unlocked the doors and walked to my bed and didn't looked at him. "Aqua." I didn't want to talk to anyone but he and me kissed and it was amazing. I turn to me and looked up at him, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine now." He grab my hand and hold it

"Do you really love me?" I looked at him

"Yes." He put his hands on my hips then to my sides.

"I love you too." His forehead and my forehead touch just like last night when i showed him my true form and he showed me his. He started to walk away but i grabbed his hand "Please don't leave." He didn't move, he just stand there and i walked closer and i put my head to his chest, his hard and soft chest that i put my hands on his chest with my head. He put his hands on my back and carried to my bed, and i wanted to tell him about my dreams so i did. "Jake please don't leave when i tell you these." He drop me on my bed and sat down to me

"I won't." I started to tell him about my dreams and the one that i saw my mom get killed. He held me tighter when i started to cry, "I know how it feels to lose a mom." He comfort me and i told him to stay for the night, he got a phone out and called his dad and told him that he will come home tomorrow. I got out my sketchpad and started to draw a image of my mother, Jake walked to me "My dad thought we were going to do it tonight but i told him that you needed me for the night." I similed while i drawed my mother's eyes. Jake got on the bed and looked at my drawing. "Is this your mom?" I nodded at him and colored at little bit of her eyebrows, I reamber her blond hair, pink eyes and her voice when she singed to me to go to sleep. _"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella, mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea. A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella, mi nina tiene sueno nendito sea, bendito sea. Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora, ruisenor que en selva contando y llora, cantando y llora callla mientras la cuna se. A la nanita nana nanita ella. Aaaaa, aaaaa, aaaa. A la nanita nana nanita ella." _She always sung that song to me before i could go to sleep. I was in Jake's arm staring at the drawing of my mother, we were sitting up in the bed then i got tired so Jake got me my pjs and let me change and he turned around. When i was done he and me were in my bed under covers and i was in his arms and we were holding hands and staring at my ceilding, we talked about i love you more than stuff. "I love you more than food."

"I love you more than video gamers love video games."

"I love you more than Romeo loves Juilet."

"I love you more than spongebob loves fry cooking." We laughed at what i said, my eyelids were heavy and so was his. "Good night."

"Good night." My eyes closed and i was thinking about earler of what happen tonight, i loved Jake and Jake loved me.


	4. Aqua and her past secret

_Blood everywhere, on the floor, on the walls and on the ceilding. I saw bodys everywhere and i was covered in blood, my mother was in front of me, cover in a blood dress. "Stay away from Volterra or you will pay a price." I try to make her not go away and when she went away i saw 3 men from the other dream but the one in the middle looked a little like me. He touch my cheek, coldness he was a vampire. "Welcome home my daughter." He is my father!_

I woke up with coldness in my body, i was under my covers, why am i cold?Jake sat up and was beside me. "What happen?" He put his hand on my arm "Why are you so cold?" I told him about my dream. "Voterra?"

"I don't know what that means but i saw my father."

"I thought you didn't know him or even seen him."

"He called me his daughter and he looked a little bit like me!" I yelled at Jake and i felt anger inside of me and i shouldn't use it on Jake. "I'm sorry, it's just why now? I'm 19 now he should of called or send a letter years ago."

"Maybe something is going to happen to you at this age and he is trying to make conntection to you."

"Your right."

"We need to tell Carlise about this, about everything." I looked at him, everything?

"Even about me being a half mermaid?" What will they say about me being a mermaid?

"You can't keep this from everyone, you need to tell them." It was 3:00 in the morning and they were awake and i had to tell them sooner or later. I had to, for my sake.

When i told everyone about the dreams and knowing that the man with black hair is my father. Everyone was frozen, they looked at each other. "Aqua are you sure that this man might be your father?"

"I'm sure." Carlise walked towards me and put his fingertips togethor.

"Well this man did he had red eyes?"

"Yes and he had really long black hair and he was serious." He looked at Esme and Edward, he sighed. "Aqua the other men did 1 look old? And the other blond and young?"

"Yes they did and the old one was taller than the rest of them." I was going to tell them something else. "There's something else." Everyone looked at me waiting for me to tell them about me being a half mermaid. "I'm not just half vampire i'm something else." They kept looking at me with their golden eyes, "Follow me." I showed them to the bathroom and told Jake to turn on the water. "Aqua what are you doing?" Esme told me but Carlise told her to watch, i think that Carlise knows about something about me. When Jake turn on the water and he filled it with water, i got in and sat down. There was a glowing light in the water and i felt my legs being pulled closer together and the glowing stop and my hair turned into white with black strips, my shirt into the small top with see through seleves and my legs turn into a black and white tail with scales. When they saw it they were shock but Nessie ran to me, "Aunt Aqua your a mermaid!" She put her hand in the water and touch my tail, she put her hand across my tail and felt the scales. "That's cool!"

"Your a mermaid?"

"Well half mermaid not full."

"You never told us."

"I was afraid that you'll think that i'm a freak and kick me out to the streets." Esme walked to me and bend down to me.

"We would never to that to you, we love you no matter what you are. You are perfect just the way you are." I similed at them and tears were coming down my eyes, i felt like i was home and they didn't care if i was a fish or not. They love me just the way i am.

After i told everyone about me being a half mermaid, everything went down. Carlise is testing my blood and looking at my cells he thinks is amazing that a vampire and a mermaid combine to make a powerful child. Everyone is trying to find answers to my dreams about my father and Voterra, nothing came up. Nessie became obsessed to mermaid stuff, everyday we watch The little mermaid. I was outside painting a picture of the waterfall that i took Jake to and showed him my mermaid form. I still had the same dreams about my mom dying and my dad popping up, i heard Jake and some other guys inside the house. "Aqua!"

"I'm outside, on the back porch." Still painting i heard footsteps and put down my paintbrush and turned around, i saw Quil in a werewolf mask that was suppose to scare me. "BOO!"

"Nice try Quil." I fiched at the nose of the mask and walked back inside and heard music. I dance my way through to see Jake in the living room, "Hey!" Quil was mad at me cause i can't be scared. Jake showed me his friends Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Paul, Sam, Jared and the new ones Collin and Brady. But i liked Embry, Seth and Leah more cause they were nice to me. "Hey Aqua." Embry waved a hand at me and Jake hugged me up in the air, Jake had anger issues with Sam and he always go's to a place to control his anger cause he didn't want to hurt me when i'm around him when he is angry. He's been away for a week. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm ok, oh i forgot something. It's a nice day out today to you want to go to the beach with us?"

"The beach?"

"Yeah we are going cliff diving and we know how a good swimmer you are with your tail." Quil was laughing and i made the water moved up in the air and drop on him, making him wet. Jake, Embry and me laughed, He spit out some water "I hate it when you do that." For weeks i been practicing with water, Alice found out that royal mermaids can control water and can make water freeze, boil and steam. "Sure i would like to go to the beach with you guys."

"All right lets go!"

"Hey we should have a race, Wolf vs Mermaid, we run on land and you swim in water."

"Is that a bet?"

"Yeah buddy." I ran to the river outside and Embry and Quil were ready to run but Jake walked behind them. I jumped in the water turning into my mermaid form.

"Come on guys."

"Come on Jake it would be fun and if we win Aqua will give you a kiss." My legs turned into a tail and i stare at Quil

"And if you lose Jake has to give me a kiss and you Quil have to give me a tail rub."

"All right your on!." They turned into wolf forms, and the best part about being a mermaid is that mermaids can hear other people's thoughts so i could her them talking.

_"All right on the count of three we go. One, two."_ Before Quil could go to three i swam before them and took a right turn. _"Hey!" _Quil yelled at me in thought. I heard paws running and laughing, _"Stop it Jake, Hey Embry stop laughing!"_

_"I can't!"_ He kept laughing and laughing. I took a left turn and saw rocks and tiny fish in the water when i looked up i saw Quil and Embry on both of my sides. Running and running to finsh before me. _"Come on guys hurry up i don't want to give Aqua a tail rub!"_ I similed and kept swimming with my strong tail then i heard Jake's thought _"You better swim fast Aqua, it looks like Quil is ahead of you." _I looked up and saw Quil running ahead of me _"Oh your not Quil! I'm a mermaid Quil we are faster than wolfs!" _I swam as fast i could and by seconds i was ahead of them, i looked back and saw them trying to catch up. I turned and saw a dead end filled with rocks, there was a waterfall at the other side so i jumped before i hit the rocks. Quil saw me in the air _"Shit! She can do that?" _"WOOOO!" I yelled as i went down the waterfall and hit the water, i came up and shook my hair and watch them jumping down the rocks near the waterfall. They turned back into there human forms "Since when you did that?"

"I don't know but you owe me a tail rub Quil." Jake walked to me and held out his hand and i learned to control my transforms and when i took it i walked up the rocks and my legs were back and i wore the same thing i wear everytime after i turn back into a vampire again. We got to the beach and on the cliff, "You scared?" I was looking down at the water and i close my eyes, i felt a pair of hands on my back. I thought it was Jake but he was far away and it felt like a woman's hands. I open my opens and walked back and stopped "Chicken!" Quil was calling me a chicken and stared to make chicken noises, i ran to the edge and jumped off and did a twril while i was in the air and dove in the water. I felt like if i was on a sugar rush, my hair was wet and i shook it around and looked up, "Come on scarycats!" Jake jumped in and did a cannonball. I laughed and dove in the water and saw Jake swimming, i put my hands on his neck and kiss him. He open his eyes but closed them and put his hands on my cheeks, we rose to the surface still kissing. The rest of the guys jumped in the water and splash us in the face i splash them back.

After we had fun at the beach, we walked back to the house and talked on our way back. When we got there i saw Alice running outside and towards me, "Alice what's wrong?"

"I saw them, they are angry and they want us."

"Saw who?"

"The Voturi they want us now, to Italy."

"Italy? Now?"

"Yes and in Volterra is very hard to walk through cause of all of the people and-" Volterra? it can't be

"Wait Alice, Volterra as in Volterra is in Italy?"

"Yes Volterra ia the city of Italy that the Voturi live." I looked at Jake and my eyes were talking to him _"My dad is there."_

_"You are not going to Italy."_

_"I have to, my dad is there and he will give me answers."_

_"To what?"_

_"My mom's death."_ I needed to know why my mother was killed by the Voturi and i need to see my father. I walked to a pond that was near the house and got in it, "No you are going to Italy alone."

"I'm coming with you."

"And i am too." I looked ahead Edward was standing there with Bella and Nessie. "Me too, i care about Edward and the Voturi know me." Alice, Edward, Bella were in a circle ready to go but Jake stopped us. "You can't go they will kill you!"

"No they won't, please let me go and i will come back in one piece." He shove his fingers in his hair and looked at me with those brown eyes. "Just be careful, ok?"

"I will." He put his hand in his pocket and grab my hand, i open my hand and he put it into my hand and close it. "Don't let go of it." He stepped out of the circle and the world change into water, the portal. Alice found out that mermaids can teleaport if they were royal, i beileve that i was royal. Then the portal stopped inside a old building and when we got there 2 people came behind us, "Jane." Edward saw her blond hair

"Aro is waiting for you." We walked to 2 big white doors, it was the same room that my mother died in. "Welcome back." He stood up and shook Edward's hand and Alice's but not me or Bella. He didn't reamber me, "I see you got my note."

"Yes we did Aro, why do you need us?"

"I heard you have a member of the family woke up from a deep sleep and she is in this room." How did he know that i was in a coma? "We will give you a another chance to join us."

"I rather die than join you people."

"That's disapointing, Felix." He had 5 vampires trying to kill us, they were going to touch us but we kick and jumped but they grab Edward's leg and smack him onto the floor. They grab Alice she kicked and scream, they hold her neck. They fought Bella but she wounded one of them but they were too strong. Then one of them try to kill me but i scream at them and they fell to the floor, i cover my ears and a force was around me and it killed one of them. One grab me my arm and i stab him in the arm and throwed him onto the floor, i lowkicked him and scream at him, killing him in seconds. They grab Edward and brought him to Aro to kill him "STOOOPPPP!" They stare at me and i felt a piece of my paper in my hand and looked at it. I walked to Aro "I know who you truely are."

"Really and what i'm i?"

"You are the husband of Michelle Katherine Caroline the previous queen of the mermaids, and you are the father of Aquamarnie Margaret Opal the present queen of the mermaids." I showed him the picture that i had i my had in my hand. "It can't be." He touch my cheek and stared at me. "You are my child my little dreamer."


	5. Aqua's pain

"Father." I stare at him with my purple eyes to his red eyes. Everyone was shock that Aro is my father, i knew it, i felt it.

"Aqua! He is a killer!" Bella yelled at me from the behind.

"Jane." He turned to Jane and she looked at Bella and gave her a stare that made her scream and fell to her knees, i had tears coming down my eyes.

"AAAHHH!" I didn't want her to be in pain like what happen to my mother.

"STOP IT!" I yelled at my father and ran to Bella and i looked at Jane and she stare at me and i push back her power and made her do the same thing with Bella.

"Aquamarnie." My father said my name and i let go of Jane, she got up and stopped hurting Bella. She was breathing heavily and i helped her up.

"Let go of Edward and Alice." He stare at me and i yelled at him again.

"LET GO OF MY FRIENDS!" My eyes felt like fire and i was serious about this.

"Felix, lets let them go."

"But sir-"

"I SAID LET THEM GO OR I WILL KILL YOU AND FEED YOUR HEAD TO THE DOGS!" My father yelled to him and Felix let go of Edward and his friend let go of Alice. They ran to me and Bella and gave me a hug.

"Are you ok?" Alice was worryed about me and i said i was fine but i wasn't. My father is the leader of vampires and the murder of millions of vampire's death and probley my mothers.

"My dreamer." He called me and i got up and walked slowly to him but my wrist was grabbed by Edward, i could hear his thoughts.

_"Don't, it's a trap."_

_"Please it's not, he won't kill me i'm his daughter."_ He let go of my wrist and trust me, i walked to my father and stopped right in front of him.

"Yes?" I asked him and looked up at him.

"I want you to stay here with us." I was surpised that my father wanted to me to stay but what about Jake, my family, Forks?

"I don't know father, i will miss my family."

"I'm your family."

"I mean the Cullens...they are my family since i was little and i just can't leave them." He looked at me and he grab my hand and hold it and looked at it.

"I see...well" He sighed and thought about it.

"Maybe i can visit you when i want to." He similed at me and gave me a hug and he walked back to his chair. I walked away with Bella, Alice and Edward and left the room but i could still hear my father say something.

"I will see you soon, my dreamer." We teleport back home and everyone was there waiting for us.

"Mommy! Daddy! Aunt Alice! Aunt Aqua!" Nessie ran to us and gave us tight hugs, i walked to Embry and Quil, Jake wasn't there.

"Where is Jake?" They looked at each other and looked back at me.

"He went back home, he thought that you were dead." Dead?

"Why did he think that?"

"He...somehow he can feel your tears and he thought that you died and he ran back home to kill himself." I didn't know what to say and everyone looked at Quil and Embry, i ran into the woods to his house.

"Aqua!" Everyone called me but i ignore them, i didn't know where i was going so i climbed a tree and looked out. I saw Jake's house so i jumped tree to tree, when i got there i ran to the house and open the door. I looked inside the house and i saw Jake sitting beside his bed with a knife in his hand and was going to stab himself in the heart.

"JAKE!" He didn't looked at me so i jump to him and grab the knife from his hand and we fell onto the floor and the knife stab him in the chest and we stopped. I crawled to him and put him in my lap and i try to get the knife out of his chest but it was stuck.

"Aqua?" He looked up at me and i had tears on my cheeks, he put his hand on my cheek and i hold his hand. I called Edward in my mind.

_"EDWARD I NEED YOU!"_

_"Aqua what happen?"_

_"Jake accidently stab himself in the chest, get Carlise to come to Jake's house. HURRY!"_ I didn't hear him anymore but i heared a car in the driveway and Carlise came bursting the door and saw Jake covered in blood and me holding his hand.

"Aqua!" He ran to me with his bag, Edward, Embry, Quil, Seth and Nessie was at the door. I didn't want Nessie to see this.

"Edward don't let Nessie see this!" He grab Nessie and took her outside, Everyone was still at the door shock that Jake did this. I cryed and cryed and prayed to god.

"Please god, don't let him die." I wanted him to live but i couldn't do anything, just watch. My tears fell to his face and his bloody chest.

"Please, i love him." I wisper to myself and bowed my head down and kissed Jake's lips and cryed more. I saw his stab wound being covered by a glowing light with sparkles and the wound was gone. Jake fell asleep in my lap and i simle at him and my tears were gone and i stroke his hair.


	6. Aqua and the ceremony

I was in my room, sitting on my bed with Jake in my lap. He was sleeping heavily and i was stroking his hair and looking at him. He looked cute and i just want to be by his side forever, somehow he suppose to have a wound in his chest but something healed it after i kissed him on the lips. I didn't know what or how but i was happy that Jake is alive, i looked at my ceiling and thought about my childhood.

_"Giggle." _

_"Where are you little flower?" She was looking in pots and small spaces looking for me but i was somewhere that she couldn't find me. She open the door and tickled me and picked me up._

_"Hehehe." _

_"I knew you where somewhere." She stopped tickling me and put me down, she touch my cheek and kissed my forehead._

_"We are going to see the Garden of Eden." She took me to the garden that she called it "Garden of Eden" cause she loved Adam and Eve. She smelled the flowers and touch them and they growed brighter and stronger. _

_"Why can't i have powers like you?" She looked at me and we sat on the golden bench that was near the Venus flytrap. I was afraid of it, thinking that it will bite me but it wanted love so i petted it._

_"When you are 13 you will have some powers but when you are 16 you will be powerful and have all kinds of powers."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes and you will be a queen."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes my little flower." She hugged me and i hugged her back, she looked at my necklace that had a lotus flower on it. _

_"And you will be great." Her pink eyes stared into my purple eyes._

I saw Jake moving.

"Aqua?" He wispered.

"Jake?"

"I'm i dead?" I chuckle a little.

"No you are in my room." He looked up at me and knew that he was in my lap.

"But i'm still in heaven." I similed at him.

"How long i been out?"

"3 hours." He sat up and turned to me and hold my hand.

"Do you reamber anything?" He looked down and put his hand in his face and think.

"Um...you went to Italy and i felt your tears...i thought you were dead and i couldn't live...without you so...i went back to my house and grab a knife and sat down beside my bed...and i felt a sharp pain in my chest...then the pain went away." I looked down and i didn't want to reamber the memories of it. He put his hands on my cheeks and lifted my head up.

"And then i heard you say to me that you loved me." I similed at him and i moved closer to him and put my head on his warm chest where he put his arms around me.

"I did say that cause i didn't want to lose you." I didn't want to be alone again and i loved him.

"The reason why i try to kill myself is because i loved you too much and i didn't want to be heartbroken like what happen to Bella, i loved her but she didn't feel the same way about me." I looked up at him and put my hand on his cheek.

"I will never do that to you Jake." He stare at me and bend down to kiss me on the lips. His lips were warm and soft.

"I love you too." He put his warm lips back on my cold lips and we sat on my bed kissing til the sun disappered into the night.

_"Some day you will be safe from evil and you will be beautiful as the goddess Aphrodite." I felt a hand on my head and stroking my hair. _

_"Aro." I heard my mother's voice and my father was in the room with me._

_"Yes Michelle?" _

_"Leave Aquamarine alone."_

_"I'm just saying good night." _

_"She doesn't need to know about vampires Aro." What were they talking about?_

_"Like she dosen't need to know about mermaids Michelle."_

_"Aro they are going to kill me and her too."_

_"They won't touch her when i'm here." That's way they didn't touch me._

_"We made a beautiful daugther together." _

_"Yes we did."_

_"But when her birthday comes she will stay 16 forever til she dosen't change into a mermaid." I will be 16 forever?_

_"Yes i did know that Aro."_

_"I hope she will find someone who will love her for who she is inside not the outside."_

_"Me too." He kissed my hair._

_"Happy birthday my dreamer." _

I felt a hand on my arm and i open my eyes to Nessie standing next to my bed in a yellow dress with white flowers on it.

"Happy brithday Aunt Aqua!" It was my birthday but my 16th birthday and i sat up in my bed and stare at Nessie.

"Thank you Nessie." She gave me a hug and walked to my door.

"Aunt Alice told me that you need to get dress in the dress that she gave you and come downstairs." She disappered and i saw a box on my dresser. I made my bed and looked outside my window, it was getting dark. I open the box, it was a strapless dress that was blue with peacock feathers and a big fake flower sewed on it and it was yellow under it, i put it on the high heels that had diamonds on the back of the heels that came with the dress. I thought that something was missing so i grab my jewarly box that was stained glass that had flowers on it. I open it up and it played a piano song and i found my silver locket that had a lotus flower symbol on the locket, i turned it around and it had a note on the back of it.

To my dearest flower that is pure and beautiful that is name Aquamarnie Margaret Opal from mommy.

I didn't reamber my name when i was found at La Push in 1910 when 2 fishermen found me laying on the sand in a nightgown and i looked like i was 6 and they took me to Carlisle and he looked at my necklace and he told me that i was a half vampire cause he was the doctor who help gave birth to me and i was the first one to be adopt before Edward. I put the necklace around my neck and i looked at the silver locket, i fix my hair in a wavy hairstyle and walked to my door, close it behind me and walked downstairs. I saw Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Seth, Embry, Quil in blue shirts with dark or light jeans and Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Leah and Nessie in yellow dresses. I saw presents on the table in the back of the room, i didn't see Jake anywhere but i walked down the stairs.

"I see you wore the dress that i made with Esme and Rosalie and Bella of course." I simile at her and everyone.

"I can't beilve you are 16 now, it was like you were 10 yesterday." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and Esme walked beside him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Where's Jacob?" Jake wanted me to call him Jacob a little bit.

"Jacob is away for a little bit." I felt sad a little bit that Jake isn't here on my birthday and this was my birthday party.

"But we can still have fun, we can dance." Quil ran to the stero and turned on Beauty and a beat by Justin Bieber and dance to it but Edward turn it off.

"Hey!"

"We can dance later, now we have to do the ceremony." We all walked outside the back door and went to the backyard and walked to the pond that Emmett made.

"Wait what is the ceremony?" Quil was catching up to us.

"The ceremony is when Aqua turns 16, she calls the mermaids out of hiding and into the world."

"But why is it called a ceremony?"

"Cause the royal mermaids do a ceremony on our 16 birthday to try to call the mermaids to know who there leader is." I told Quil when we stopped at the pond that was deep and big enough for the mermaids to find me.

"So how do you call them?"

"Mermaids can communicate each other in secret by singing." I looked at the water in the pond and close my eyes, i sanged the mermaid language and i heard the mermaids singing too it got louder and louder.

"Please, please forgive me. But i won't be home again. Maybe someday, you'll look up, and barely consious, you'll say to no one... Isn't something missing? You won't cry for my absence, i know. You forgot me, long ago. Am i that unimportant? Am i so insignificant? Isn't something missing.. Isn't someone missing me." I saw movement in the water and i saw a tail coming up in the air, they were here. I contiue to sing.

"Even though i'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now. Though i'd die, to know you love me, i'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?" The language came back and the mermaids showed themselfs and they sanged with me.

"Please, please forgive me, but i won't be home again. I know what you do to yourself, i breathe deep and cry out... Isn't something missing... Isn't someone missing me? Even know i'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now. Though i'd die, to know you love me, i'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?..." I felt a hand on my back and it was warm, i knew it was Jacob.

"And if i bleed, i'll bleed. Knowing you don't care, and if i sleep, just to dream of you.. I'll wake without you there. Isn't something missing? Isn't something... Even though i'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now. Though i'd die, to know you love me... I'm all alone. Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me..." The mermaids bowed down to me, all of them were blonds, brunettes, black haired or redheads. There tails were like two colors mix together.

"My queen, we are at your service." One mermaid with short blond hair and with a yellow tail mix with green with a sword in her hand. I looked at Jacob and everyone, then back at the mermaids, i couldn't find the words to say but all i could find was.

"Thank you, fellow mermaids welcome to my home." I waved them the house i couldn't wait to see what is going to happen after this.


	7. Aqua and Persephone

"Hello i'm Carlisle, i'm the leader of the Olympic coven." He hold out his hand and she took it and shook it.

"Hello i am Dawn, the leader of the mermaid army."

"Mermaid army?" Quil kept asking questions to Dawn.

"Yes, we mermaids must be ready for battle."

"With who?"

"Anyone who dares to make us die out." I looked at Dawn, she was smart and she looked like if she was in her 30's or late 20's.

"My queen, happy 16th birthday." They knew my birthday.

"You don't have to call me your queen."

"Oh, yes Aquamarine." I didn't want to say that i didn't want to be called Aquamarine either but it's better than 'My queen'.

"Um, this is my vampire family. My father Carlisl, my mother Esme, my brothers Emmett, Jasper, Edward. My sisters Rosalie, Alice, Bella and my little niece, Nessie." I put Nessie in front of me and showed her Dawn, she put her hand out to touch her face.

"A hybrid, just like you Aquamarine." She touch her cheek too.

"This is are my sisters, Anna, Emma, Carrie, Sarah and my daugher Catherine." She put the mermaid with dirty blond hair and a yellowish orangeish tail in front of her. Seth walked to her and touch her hand, i knew that something happen.

"Seth imprinted." I looked at Edward and back to Seth, Leah was walking away but i heard a splash and there was a man in the pond. Why is there a man in the water?

"Mother?"

"Oh, this is my son Jesse and his friends." There were alot of men in the pond, they were mermen. Leah walked to Jesse and touch his hand too just like Seth.

"Leah imprinted too." They found their soulmates, Jacob put his hand near mine, i grabbed it and hold it. I looked at Jacob, he was staring at me with those brown eyes.

"They finally found their soulmates." He told me while i was looking at my hand that was holding his. As the night went darker, love was spreading like wildfire.

After the Ceremony ended, my people worked together with my family. I learned that the Mermaids had a long time war with the vampires, but made peace with them when i was born. Most of the mermaids have a fashion sense like Alice and make me wear clothes that were too girly, one time i wore a pink dress that was too pink. I had to walk downstairs and let Quil, Embry, Seth and Cat(She hated to be called Catherine) When i got downstairs it was horrible.

"Wow Aqua you look girly!" Quil was laughing as he said that. Embry try to not to laugh, Seth and Cat looked at each other.

"I know how she feels but i want to laugh but it's against my mother's rules to laugh at the queen."

"Well i think she looks like a flower." Jacob walked to me as he said that and hold my hand. He never laughed at me even when i fall. When the mermaids and Alice saw that i hated the pink puffy dresses they had a idea.

"So more dresses?"

"Nope, we made something that you will like." They started to dress me like a barbie doll and put makeup on me. When they got done, i walked downstairs and showed them what i look like, They gasped at me. I wore a white shirt with some grey stuff on it, blue skinny jeans and green high heels that had strips and stars on it.

"Wow!" Quil kept saying that, Embry didn't say anything cause his mouth was open. Seth and Cat looked at my shoes cause they were a little bit too high.

"I think you look like a goddess." Jake walked to me and put his arm around my waist and pick me up from the ground with one hand on my waist and put me on the ground and kissed my hair. My people were kind to me and to my family, some of the mermaids were smart and worked with Carlisle and helped Esme around the house. Some of the mermaids were like tomboys who had weapons with them at all times and helped Carlisle and them hunt for food. One night Dawn and her troops came back and brought fish.

"We brought you guys some fish!" Esme went outside and saw the fish in Dawn's hands.

"You didn't have too."

"But we do, we saw you hungry and there was no animal in the forest so Aquamarine thought that fish was close to animal." Esme took the fish.

"I need some help around the kitchen tonight, can you cook?"

"Of course, My queen." Dawn called me over to her and i grab her hand and everyone else and their tails turned into legs. The royal family can make the mermaids turn into humans for a little bit by there hands. We all walked into the house and Dawn, Esme and the others when into the kitchen to cook.

"We have some fish." I told everyone.

"Fish?"

"Yeah, since i saw that you guys were hungry and there was no animals left in the forest. I thought that fish was close from it."

"Thank you Aqua, for caring for all of us." Carlisle said to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Jacob was behind me putting his arms around my waist.

"You know what day is it?" Emmett kept saying to me.

"What?"

"It's the anniversary of the day that Carlisle found you." Esme walked into the living room with cups of fish blood in them and Dawn brought a plate of cooked fish. Everyone expect Jacob, Nessie and me grab a cup and drunk it.

"It taste the same as animal."

"It's been 102 years since you were found by us." Jake looked at me with a shocking look.

"I'm dating a 102 year old girl?"

"Well, i'm really older than that." He looked at me with that look again.

"She is 295 years old since her 16th birthday." Carlisle told Jake.

"295?" I looked at Jake.

"Yeah, i was born in 1717 and i reamber that, my mother wore dresses that were amazing and she looked beautiful." I did reamber that she wore dresses that were made from gold and from china. She didn't wear any makeup cause she was beautiful anyway and she was like a queen to everyone. When everyone got done with dinner, i was going to my room but Nessie was behind me.

"Aunt Aqua." I turned around and bend down.

"Yes Nessie?"

"Can you read me a story?" A story?

"Sure." I walked in my room and grab my book and walked out the door. I walked downstairs with Nessie and sat down on the couch and open the book.

"What story do you want to hear?" I open to a content of pictures of the greek gods, Nessie looked at the gods but she didn't want to read about the gods.

"Is there goddess?" I turn the page and showed pictures of goddess. Nessie point to the picture of a woman with red hair with flowers in her hair wearing a green dress.

"Her, i want to hear about her story." I knew that women since i was little. She was my mother's favorite goddess.

_"Mommy who is your favorite goddess?" She looked at me with her pink eyes and similed._

_"My favorite is Persephone."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause she is like me, she wanted to be free from her mother. She met the love of her life who was dark but she didn't care who he was. And she loved the flowers like me." She looked at the picture and touch Persephone's face. _

_"Well my favorite goddess is you." She looked at me._

_"I'm not a goddness."_

_"You are pretty like a goddess and you never age. And you care for people." She simile at me and kissed my forehead, i put my head on her lap and listen to the story._

_"Once there was a goddess of harvest who's name Demeter and she was alone in the world and she wanted a daughter so she gave birth to a baby girl and named her Persephone."_

I readed Nessie the story of Persephone.

"She protect her daughter from anyone, but one day Persephone was out in the fields picking flowers from the ground."

_"She saw a flower that was the most beautiful and the rarest in the world, she picked the flower. Then 2 black horses came out of the ground and a man grabbed her and disappered into the ground."_

"Her mother looked for her everywhere in the world for days, weeks, it feel like months or even years. But she didn't found her, Persephone was living in the underworld with Hades the god of the dead."

_"She was sad in the underworld but Hades try to make her happy with all of his heart. But she didn't want to be with her mother cause she was over protected of her, till one day Hades gave her the flower that she picked in the field."_

"When she saw the flower she was grateful that Hades love her, Hades told her that he loves her with all of his heart and will never break her heart for a another women. When they confess their love for each other they got married and she became the queen of the underworld."

_"But Hades was told by Hermes the god of messagers that Demeter wanted her daughter back, he was angry with him but Demeter was his sister and he loved her so he told Persephone that she had to go back to her mother."_

"No i won't she is dosn'et love me." She told Hades while she had tears in her eyes. He told her that she loved her since she was born and loves her very much and the world is in cold."

_"Really?" She told Hades and he took her tears away from her eyes by his lips. He gave her a pomegranate and told her that if she had one seed that she could stay with him for a month. She open the fruit and ate 6 seeds."_

"That meaned that she had to stay 6 months with him and 6 months with her mother, she finally reunited with her mother and told her that she ate 6 seeds to be with Hades. So every fall and winter she is with Hades."

_"And every spring and summer she is with her mother."_

"Why did she eat 6 seeds?" Nessie asked me looking up at me.

"Cause she loved Hades with all her heart." Nessie put her head in my lap and i put a pillow on my lap so that she could sleep. I looked at her carefully and she was asleep, i could move so i read the book a little bit. I felt hands on my shoulders and i looked up behind me and Jacob was there looking down at me.

"Hey."

"Hey." He walked around the couch and sat down beside me where Nessie isn't laying. He put his hand around my shoulders and looked at the page i was on.

"What are you reading?" I looked at him and simile a little bit and turned the page to a picture of Persphone and Hades walking in the underworld, she was in a green dress and he was in a black suit of armor, holding hands.

"Who are they?"

"Persephone and Hades."

"Oh, i heard of them before." I put my head on his shoulder and we read the book a little bit.

"Are you really 295 years old?"

"Yeah, are you gross out?"

"No, i'm just shock that you are 295 and not 16."

"Well in mermaid years i'm 16 and i will stay 16 til i stop changing into a mermaid."

"Oh like when i started to be a werewolf, i was 16 when it happen and when i stop turning into a wolf i will be old." I looked at the picture of the couple and thought about the couple and they sounded like my parnets. My father saw my mother and thought she was beautiful, and got married with her and he was dark like Hades. I had tears coming down my eyes, i couldn't see the picture well. Jacob saw me crying and he put his lips on my tears and took them away just like Hades with Persephone.

"Why are you crying?" I looked at him.

"They sounded like my parents, before my mom died and maybe before i was born." I turned my head towards his chest and cryed a little bit.

"Hey, hey." He put his hand on my head and strock my hair.

"Please don't cry, i hate it when you cry." I looked up at him and i put my hand on his cheek and kissed his lips, his warm soft lips that made me happy. We kissed for like seem forever and when we were done we sat back and fell asleep. Nessie was in my lap, my head was on Jake's shoulder and he was on the arm rest. It was uncomfable but it felt like a family moment and it was like a fanstasy to me.


	8. Aqua and the dreams

_"Please, please don't kill me." A man with long black hair was standing over a girl with long blond hair with pink highlights._

_"You know to much." He put his cold hands on her neck and was going to rip it out of her neck and kill her._

_"Father stop." A young boy who looked 19 or 20 was behind the man._

_"Aro." Aro? This is my father when he was young._

_"Don't kill her."_

_"She knows too much about us."_

_"I won't tell anybody." She begged to him and my father._

_"Please father, i will take care of her. She will never go outside, into the world." His father put his hands at his side and thought about it._

_"Fine, she will be your wife and she will never see the ocean again." The men let go of the girl and walked away from her, father hold out his hand and the girl took it and he helped her up and took her away from the room that was the same room that my mom died in._

_"Thank you for saving my life." She said to my father while they walked out the room._

_"You are welcome." They stopped in the middle of the hallway._

_"Since you are going to be my wife, we should know each other. I'm Aro."_

_"I'm Michelle."_

_"Mom?" Everything went black, and all i saw was the room that my mom died in. But i didn't hear anything yet, then i hear a scream and i ran into the room. I saw my mom on a bed and my father was holding her hand._

_"You need to push!"_

_"I'm trying!"_

_"Where is he?" The doors open behind me and Carlisle was walking to my mom._

_"We are going to get the baby out." She was giving birth to a baby, she scream._

_"Push Michelle!" She pushed and scream at the same time, blood was everywhere and vampires were everywhere near my mom. And i heared a baby cry for a little bit, Carlisle was holding a baby with blood everywhere on it._

_"It's a girl." My mom cryed and so did my father, Carlisle left the room for a second and came back holding the blanket covered baby and gave it to my mom._

_"She is beautiful."_

_"She beautiful as a rare gemstone." He touch the baby's head and kissed the brown hair. I walked to the baby but i couldn't see her._

_"What should we name her?" Carlisle smiled at the baby and so did my mother.._

_"Aquamarine." I finally saw the baby and she had purple eyes. The baby was me. Then i heard a bloodcuring scream and i saw my mother screaming in blood and i was screaming too._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs and i was still laying down.

"Aqua! Wake up!" Everyone was calling my name and running downstairs.

"Aqua!" I heard Jaocb's voice and i couldn't open my eyes, i was be shooked by everyone and i felt a hand that was colder than anyone else and i finally open my eyes. I was crying that i saw my mom covered in blood, Jacob put me in his arms and hold me.

"Is she okay?" I heard Billy's voice, he was here.

"Aqua, what happen?" I didn't looked at him or anyone, just put my head in his shoulder and cryed.

"I saw my mom covered in blood and screaming at the top of her lungs." No one said anyone.

"It's okay Aqua." Esme put her hand on my head. I looked at her with my eyes and stopped crying. She was like my mom a little bit but she wasn't beautiful as my mom, no one was.

"SPLASH" The water made a fell with a single blow.

"TUMBER!" Emmett called from the woods. I made the water go back from the pond and looked at my hand. I been working on my new powers and practicing them everyday.

"Good work my queen." Dawn was teaching me how to control them, she been with 3 different queens and saw their powers. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Bella and Nessie watch me practice. Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle were working on finding the secerts to my mother's death.

"Now, try to think of something that protected you or someone else." I close my eyes and thought about something or someone that protected me, when i thought something like that. Jake came into my mind, everytime he hold me in his arms.

"You got it?" I open my eyes and nodded.

"Okay, now put your hand up in front of you." I put my hand in front of me and waited for her.

"Now, don't move it like when you took that tree down, make your hand flat and slowly move it to your left and still have that thought in your mind." I did what she said, still having the thought of Jacob in my mind. I close my eyes once more and moved my hand slowly to my left. Wheni open my eyes, there was a force feild made of water in front of me.

"Wow." I did it again and the water disappered. Alice came out and walked to the edge of the woods looking scared, Esme and Carlisle were behind her.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"They are coming." I got scared so did everyone.

"Get behind us." Edward told me and walked in front of me. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Dawn, all of the warrior mermaids and the pack got in front of me, Jacob, Nessie and the rest of the mermaids went in the pond and hid from everyone. I got beside Jake and hold his hand, Nessie got near me and Jake. We waited for someone and i saw 25 vampires come out of the woods, there were 2 blonds that were pretty like Roselie. When they got near us, they stopped and a blond girl walked foward.

"Carlisle, there is some news."

"What news?"

"The Voturi is making war."

"With us?"

"No- Mermaids." My father is making war against me? I felt like falling but Jacob put his arm around my waist from falling.

"And we want to help the mermaids to fight against them. So do you know where they are?"

"Yes i do, they are here." She looked behind him.

"No they are not, only vampires and werewolfs."

"They are here." They walked past everyone and walked to the pond.

"Wait." They all looked at me.

"Don't mess them, they are afraid of vampires." I looked at Jake.

_"Let me go, i need to talk to my people."_ He let me go and i walked slowly to the pond. When i got there i bend down.

"It's ok, they are not going to hurt you." They slowly came up to the surface and everyone looked at them.

"They are true." I looked at them and back at my people, they were afraid for centurys and now they need to be in the light, not the dark.

"Tanya. We have been taking care of them for a month now and ever since Aqua turned 16, she has been a big help to us and them." They looked at me.

"Aquamarine?" I got up on my feet and stare at them. How did they know my name?

"Yes?"

"Aquamarine Margaret Opal?"

"That's my name." They gasped and got down on their knees like kneeing and bowed there heads down.

"Your highness." They all said, i was shock that they knew my full name and bowed down to me. Like if i was their queen.


	9. Aqua and the one that got away

"Your highness?" I was still shock that the vampires that told me and Carlisle that my father is going to make war against my people and they all bowed down to me and called me 'Your highness'.

"Tanya, what are you all doing?" Carlise said to Tanya while she was still bowing down to me.

"She is the daughter of Aro and queen Michelle." How did she know my name? I walked to her and stood in front of her.

"How do you know my mother?"

"She was a queen to us in the 1600s when she was alive." She knows about my mother's death.

"Please stand up." All of them stand up and stared at me.

"We all thought you died in 1910 after the queen died." They knew everything about me.

"No, she was found here in 1910 and i adopted her before Edward was turned into a vampire." Carlisle walked next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You have been living here for 102 years?"

"Yes, but i been in a coma for 5 years."

"I see, well can we help the mermaids?" I looked at Carlisle and Dawn and she nodded.

"Yes you can."

Since all of the covens are helping my people be safe and train for the war against the Voturi and my father. We have to be at our guard, the covens, the pack and my family has been protecting my people at night when they go asleep. Dawn has been making me practice none stop since the war is coming, i have control at least 10 powers that can defeat the Voturi. The covens are very nice to me, they help me control my powers and they know that my mother was the queen of the mermaids and i was a half mermaid. I been having dreams about my mother and father every night, so they told me everything about them.

"Your father wanted to save your mother's life, so he made a deal with his father that if he wouldn't kill her, Aro would make her never go back home to see her family again and never tell anyone their secert from the humans." The covens live with us and they help the Cullens to hunt and the pack too. Every night i sleep with Jacob cause if i ever have a dream that i can't wake up from, he would wake me up.

"Aqua!" I looked at my door, Carlisle was calling me.

"You better get dressed." Jake was looking down at me while i was on his chest. I got out of his hard but warm chest and out of bed too. I walked behind my privacy screen and grab some clothes while Jake made the bed. I put on a white shirt that showed my shouders, a black skirt that showed my long legs, black high heels that came with like leg warmers that were black too. I made my hair wavy and put some over my shoulders and walked out of the screen. And Jake walked beside me, out my door, down the stairs and out the back door where everyone was waiting for me.

"Aqua, i called you out here cause everyone wants to see your gift."

"My gift?"

"Your talent." I looked at Dawn, she was in her mermaid form and sitting on the ground with her tail in the water like the rest of the mermaids. I looked at Jake.

_"You can do it."_

_"What if i can control it?"_

_"You will, i trust you." _He kissed my hair and i stare at everyone else.

"Are you ready?" Was i?

"Yes." I walked in the front of Jake and everyone else and thought about the training with Dawn.

_"Try to contrace on your emotions and think of your powers."_ I close my eyes and took a deep breath, thinking about my emotions. I heard water moving and i open my eyes, water was like a force feild around me. I thought about anger and steam was coming out of the water, i thought about sadness and the water froze. Then i thought about happness and the water turn into crystals. The water turn into 4 things, manipulate, boil, freeze and turn it into crystals. Everyone stared at me and i made the water cooled down, unfreeze and turned back into water and made it go back to the pond. Jake walked behind me and put his arm around my waist like he is protecting me from the yard filled with vampires.

"That was the most amazing perfomace i ever seen." I similed at them.

"What else can you do?"

"I can read other people's thoughts like Edward, i can see the past from someone's eyes kinda like Alice and i have the same water power like Benjamin."

"You can not just change into a mermaid and make water boil, freeze, manipulate and turn into crystal. But you can read someone else thoughts and see someone past by their eyes?"

"Yes."

"Try." I walked to Tanya and looked at her eyes.

_"Please don't kill her, she just wanted a child!" The Voturi grab Sasha and Vasilii and killed them in a second._

_"NO!" Tanya fell to the ground crying._

"Sasha, who was like a mother to you. She had a child name Vasilii and when the Voturi found out of Vasilii being a immortal child, they killed the both of them. And you and your sisters had to watch them die." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Everyone looked at us and Tanya was crying.

"I'm sorry about Sasha and Vasilii, i know how it feels to lose someone who was close to you." Tanya hugged me tight, still crying.

"You are truely the daughter of queen Michelle." She let me go and walked with her sister. I felt like crying cause of her past, she saw a woman who was like a mother to her die before her eyes and a little baby had to die too. Jacob was behind me, putting his arm around my waist. From letting me fall and he put his fingers on my cheek and took away my tears.

"Please don't cry, you know i hate that." He wispered from letting anyone know that i was crying.

"Come on, lets take you inside." He pick me up into his arms and took me inside to my room. When we got there, he put me on my bed and sat down in front of me.

"Why are you crying?" I looked at him with my waterly eyes.

"Tanya had to see a woman who was a mother to her die and a little baby too." I put my face in my hands and cryed. I felt sorry for her and it felt like she was like me when i saw my mother die too.

"I know how it feels to lose someone who you love." I looked at him.

"You do?"

"Yeah, reamber my mom died when i was a kid and i didn't felt happy since." He put his hand on top of mine and hold it.

"You can see it for yourself."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can." I put my forehead against his and stare at his eyes.

_"I'm sorry Mr. Black, your wife didn't make it." He put his hand on Billy's shoulder and walked away from him and his family. _

_"Mom is gone?" Rebecca cryed and Rachel cryed with her too. Jake fell to the floor and cryed on the floor. Billy was crying too with them._

_"I'm sorry Jake." Jake kept crying on the floor, thinking about his mom._

"Jake." I saw him cry on the floor about his mom. I looked at Jake and he was crying too, i put my arms around him and cryed with him too.

"Jake, i'm sorry about your mom." He put his arms around me as i did.

"You are not alone in the world Aqua." He looked at me and kissed my lips. I fell back into the bed, he was on top of me still kissing me. It felt warm inside of his shield of arms and i never wanted to get out of it. He put his hands on my neck and was still kissing me, he kissed my neck and was working on his way down.

"Stop!" I try to sit up but he was still working on his way down to my legs.

"Jacob, stop!" I made my knee hit him on his chin and he fell down on the bed. I put my hands on my mouth.

"Jake, i'm so sorry."I crawled to him and put my hand on his cheek. He put his hand on his chin.

"No, i'm sorry for not stopping." I looked at his chin and there was a bruise on his chin. I kissed his chin and the bruise was gone.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm really sorry for not stopping. It's just i can't control my feelings and-." He didn't finsh his sentence.

"It's ok." I lend closer to him and kissed his cheek. I got off my bed and walked to the door, i turned around.

"Come on." I moved my hand to my direction. Jake got off the bed and walked to me and downstairs. When we got there Edward ran to Jake and smash him into the wall.

"EDWARD!" I yelled at him, he put his hands on Jake's neck.

"When she saids stop, you stop!" Everyone ran inside and was shocked to see Edward trying to kill Jacob.

"Edward stop it!" Bella yelled at him but he didn't listen.

"I was out of control!"

"I will kill you for what you did to her!"

"Edward let him go." Carlisle was calm.

"Jake what did you do?" Seth was there with Cat.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You try to rape Aqua!" Everyone gasped when they heard that.

"LET HIM GO EDWARD! HE WASN'T TRYING TO RAPE ME!" He looked at me, still holding Jacob.

"YES HE WAS! HE PUT HIS DIRTY HANDS ON YOUR LEGS AND TRY TO RAPE YOU!" I didn't say anything else.

"SAY IT!"

"Aqua did Jacob try to rape you?" Carlisle put his hand on my back.

"No he didn't! He lost control!" I walked to Edward.

"He didn't try to rape me, he just lost control! Let him go Edward! Please!" He looked at me and let go of Jake. He walked away from him and me, i ran to Jake and hugged him.

"Jake are you ok?" He put his hand on his neck.

"No, he try to kill me."

"Well if you try to control your emotions you wouldn't do this!"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" I didn't looked at them or anyone else. Only the floor.

"Maybe i should stay away from you. To try and control my emotions." I looked at Jake.

"No, don't say that Jake!"

"Since i can't control my emotions, i should stay away from everyone, even you." I didn't want Jacob to stay away from me.

"No you are not. I can't stand be apart from you!"

"Well i can't stand trying to hurt you or even kill you!" I stare at him and i knew he was lying.

"You have to be lying to me." I looked at Maggie, she had the power to know if a person is lying.

"Maggie, is he lying?" She looked at Jacob and then me.

"No, he is telling the truth." I looked at Jacob, he was getting up and i was making him not go out the door.

"Jake don't leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you, i'm just go away for a little bit. To try and not to kill you." He walked out the door, into the darkness. I ran to him.

"JACOB! IF YOU LEAVE I WILL DIE!" He looked at me and kissed my cheek. He ran to the woods and left. Leaving me alone in the world. I fell to the ground and cryed, everyone was looking at me.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I scream at the sky and ran to the river.

"AQUA!" I dived into the river and turned into a mermaid and swam away from everyone. I was swimming to find Jacob.

_"Jacob!"_ I try to call him in my thoughts but he didn't say anything back. I was compeltely alone in the world.


	10. Aquamarine and Amethyst

I was swimming farer and farer til my tail was tired.

"I need to rest." I was alone in the world and i needed Jacob. He left me alone in the world cause Edward told everyone that Jake try to rape me.

_"When she saids stop, you stop!"_

_"Edward stop it!"_

_"I will kill you for what you did to her!_

_"I didn't do anything!"_

_"You try to rape Aqua!"_

_"LET HIM GO EDWARD! HE WASN'T TRYING TO RAPE ME!"_

_"YES HE WAS! HE PUT HIS DIRTY HANDS ON YOUR LEGS AND TRY TO RAPE YOU!"_

_"He didn't try to rape me, he just lost control! Let him go Edward! Please!"_ I put my hand over my face and took away the tears. I was still thinking about Jacob leaving me.

_"Jake don't leave me!"_

_"I'm not leaving you, i'm just go away for a little bit. To try and not to kill you."_

_"JACOB! IF YOU LEAVE I WILL DIE!" He kissed my cheek and ran to the woods and left me alone in the world._ I put my hands on my face and cryed.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" I cryed and cryed since he left me. I loved him more than anything and now he's gone. I felt a sharp pain in my back and when i turned around a flash of light came and hit me. I saw blackness and didn't know what was going to happen to me.

"Wake up!" I open my eyes and looked around. I was in a cave, it was dark and i couldn't see anything. But i could see that i was on a raft that was made out of logs and my hands were tied. I tried to get my hands untied.

"Don't!" A voice that was angry and was a woman's voice. All the sudden, lightes made of fire went on and i saw hundreds of mermaids sitting on a giant rock. But these weren't mermaids, they had black hair that was darker than anything, there tails were spiky and ripped and they looked evil.

"Stand!" I stood up from the raft, it was strong enough to hold me. I looked at the evil mermaids.

"All rise for Queen Amethyst!" A mermaid came out of the black water and she sat on the throne that was made out of bones. She had dark black hair that was very long and ended to her back. Her tail was black with purple colors on it, she wore a Amethyst necklace that was beautiful. And she had black eyes.

"Well, well, well look who we have here. Aquamarine." How did she knew my name? I didn't say anything. She kept talking to me.

"Well i think you don't know me. I'm Amethyst Elizabeth Sapphire the queen of the sirens." She put her arms up in the air while she said her name. She made the cave move.

"Why am i here?"

"Cause you are the queen of the mermaids and we are mortal ememies to mermaids, so we want to kill them for, some reasons." She wants to kill mermaids?

"NO!" She leaded foward to me.

"What did you say to me?"

"I won't let you kill my people!"

"I will no matter what the-" She was cut off by a spear that almost hit her in the head. I turned around and Dawn was there with the other mermaids, holding weapons.

"Dawn."

"Amethyst."

"How long has it been? 12, 20, 80 years now?"

"For you, not long, you fish bitch." All of the black tailed mermaids had their swords and weapons made of bone at us.

"How dare you talk to our queen like that?" Cat was behind me and she cut the rope on my hands and i dive into the water and swam away from the cave.

"They are getting away! ATTACK!" Amethyst yelled at us while we all swam. They threw there weapons at us.

"Swim faster than ever!" We swam to the gate, we all swam under it's pointy edges. I got under it but i didn't see Dawn. I looked behind and she was stuck under it's edges, i swam to her and try to get her out of it. Then out of nowhere a sword hit her in the back.

"Dawn!"

"Go, save yourselfs."

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" I grabbed her hand and tryed to get her out but couldn't. I felt a hands on my waist and pulling me. And helping me get Dawn out of the gate, she got out but her tail was bloody had holes in it. I try to get her to the surface but she was too heavy. But i felt a pair of hands pulling me up to the surface. When i got up to the surface, i looked behind me and no one was there. I took Dawn to shore, but it was too far away and she was losing too much blood. The only way was taking her the the house.

_"Edward, Dawn is hurt. I need you."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I'm near the river but too far away from shore. Hurry, Dawn is losing alot of blood."_

_"I"m on my way."_ I saw the mermaids sitting near the rocks that were on land. I swam to them and Tanya, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Eleazar, Siobhan, Alistair and Nahuel were there with them.

"Dawn is hurt and she lost alot of blood." I gave Dawn to them, i was getting up but a hand grabbed my tail and push me down to the water.

"Aqua!" I couldn't speak and i couldn't breathe. A Mermaid was grabbing down and down to the darkness. I try to get out of her grasp but i couldn't, i couldn't breathe, I couldn't see anything. Only darkness coming around me, then the mermaid screamed and i didn't feel her grasp anymore but my tail was frozen. I felt a warm hand on my hand, pulling me up to the surface. I still couldn't see anything, my eyelids were heavy and i couldn't breathe. I felt air around me and i could hear people yell around me.

"I got her!" I was being pulled by a person with warm hands. I knew who it was, by his voice and warmth.

"Jake?"

"Aqua? Can you hear me?"

"Where's Dawn?"

"She is being taken away to the house by Carlisle."

"Jake, she lost alot of blood."

"We know."

"How did you find me?"

"I saw the mermaids coming on ground and i saw everyone near them. And i saw you being pulled down in the water by a mermaid that looked evil, so i jump in and save you from the mermaid." He saved me? I knew that we weren't in water anymore cause i didn't feel the water and i was in Jake's arms.

"You got her?"

"Yeah."

"Be at the house, and take her there." Jacob was running and carrying me at the same time. I felt the wind in my face and he stopped. We were at the house, i could see some things but not alot. I heard screaming, Jake took me inside and into a room where a woman was screaming.

"Dawn." I put out my hand, trying to grab her but i couldn't feel her. Jake walked inside the room and next to Dawn. I saw her in the bed, filled with blood on her tail.

"My queen, i'm sorry for everything."

"Why are you sorry for?"

"For being slow and you have to save me."

"Don't be sorry for that, it's not your fault." She similed at me with tears in her eyes. Jake put me down and i stood next to her and hold her hand.

"She lost alot of blood and there is no blood to give her. She will die soon." Carlisle told me in my ear as i stare at Dawn. She was like a mother figure to me, and now she has to die.

"Dawn, you were like a mom to me. You trained me for battle and to control my powers. Thank you for everything."

"You are welcome, my queen. Please bring my daughter." I looked at Jacob and he walked outside and got Cat. She walked in the room and walked to Dawn.

"Catherine, what did i told you about crying?" She cryed into her mother's arms. I left them alone and walked outiside. I saw the mermaids and the pack waiting for me.

"Well?" I gave Quil a look and he knew the answer.

"Oh."

"Cat isn't going to be happy with this." Seth was waiting for Cat, he knew that Cat was going to cry. I knew what she was going through.

It was 8:14 at night, and everyone was in the living room watching tv. The mermaids were outside, and the covens were inside the house but away from Dawn's room.

"NO!" I heard a scream coming from Dawn's room, i ran to Jacob's arms and cryed. He put his arms around me and i put my head on his chest, I knew that Dawn died from that moment. Carlisle walked to the Dawn's room and Seth came out with Cat and sat her down. Cat was crying, Seth was behind her, comfoting her. Carlisle came out of the room and walked to me.

"What are we going to do with the body?" I looked down at the floor and thought about it.

_"Mommy what happens when a mermaid dies?"_

_"When a mermaid dies, you need to get a flower that is the same color as the mermaid's tail and put it in her hands and put her in the water. So that they could have a peaceful death."_ I told Carlisle that we need a flower and put her in the water. We got a yellow Dutch master Daffodil and we carryed her to the ocean and the mermaids carry her into the ocean and put the flower in her hands and she went into the ocean.

"To Dawn, the greatest warrior that ever lived. She was like a mother to us, she taught us how to fight. To control our emotions, to accept ourselfs. She will be reamber to us all." The night went darker, i was beside Jake and he hold me from being cold. Dawn was 29 years old and she died at 8:14 pm on April 18th and she had 4 sisters and 1 daughter.


	11. Aqua and Mothers day

The water hit my face, it's salty water that us mermaids like. I stared out the sea, thinking about Dawn. She was like a mom to me and now she's gone, i put my face in my knees. I hated death, he took away the people i love most in the world. He took my mother and he took Dawn, he almost took my life away but Jacob wouldn't let him. It's been a month but it felt like 2 long days since Dawn's death, Cat wasn't happy anymore. She missed her mom, she knew how i felt when Dawn died. I cryed for 2 days ever since, my tears were dry and i didn't drink or eat. I was dry inside and it hurts when i try to cry, i looked at the sand that i was sitting on. The beach was the only place that i loved when i was a child. I never gone to the beach before cause my mother had to stay in the castle and hid her face. She always told me that one day we would go to the beach someday. I waited for that promise that she made, but it never came. I only went to the beach when i needed to be alone or someone to hang out with. I stared at the ocean and made a promise to Dawn.

"I promise, that i will kill Amethyst for what she did to Dawn." Amethyst was the queen of the sirens, the sirens were mermaids who turned evil and kill animals to feed on or just to do it for no reason. She killed Dawn, i hated her ever since. I looked at my necklace and reambered.

_"When you look at this lotus flower on the necklace, reamber that everyone loves you for who you are. And reamber everything that you love in your heart." Mom put her hand on my cheek and stared at my purple eyes with her pink eyes._

"Aqua?" I looked behind me and Jacob was there, he was shirtless with shorts on and bare footed. He offer his hand to me and i accept it, he helped me up and i shook off the sand on my ripped jeans.

"Have you try to cry again?" I nodded at him and looked down at the sand. It was sparky in the sunlight like millions of little diamonds in the sand. Jacob put his finger and curled it under my chin and lifted my head up to face him.

"You know that i hated it when you cry or even try to."

"I know." He put his hands in mine and stared at me.

"You were thinking about Dawn, were you?" I stared at the ocean and try to not think of her and try to not to cry.

"I know that you miss her, and everyone does too. But it's been a month Aqua and you have been crying non stop." I didn't look or say anything to him. He put his hands on each side on my face.

"Please, i want to see a simile on your face for once. All i ever seen was a frowned or nothing at all." I looked at him, he was serious. I didn't know how to simile anymore. He put me on his back and ran to his motorcycle. He put me on it and got on too and we droved away from the beach. I didn't say anything during the drove, only put my arms around his back and laid my head on his back, looking at the trees. When we were at the house, he got off first and then i got off. I didn't look at him only the ground, it was May and the flowers were growing tall and strong. When i looked at the house, everyone was inside me and Jake went inside. I saw Esme, and Bella were sitting in one chair.

"Aunt Aqua!" Nessie ran to me and pulled me away from Jake.

"Aqua, your here." Alice ran to me and pulled me upstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to make you pretty."

"Why?"

"Cause you are not wearing ripped jeans and a hoodie." I looked at my clothes and was pulled into a room that was filled with clothes. I looked behind me and most of the mermaids, Rosalie were in the room with me.

"It's mothers day and we need to make you pretty."

"Why does it have to do with me?"

"You are like a mom to me. And to everyone else." Nessie looked up at me and told me that. It touch my heart that i was like a mom to her. I put my hand on my chest and was sat down in a chair. I was being tortured by blowdryers, brushs and the worst, the tweezers. After what it seem like hours to me but Alice told me it has been 5 mintues, i was done. They got me up from the chair and walked me to a mirror.

"See how pretty you look!" I was wearing a short blue dress that had white lace that show my shoulders, high heel sandals that showed compltey my foot. I wore grey eyeshadow and light pink lipstick and my hair looked longer when it was wavy. They took me downstairs and when i got to the bottom, everyone stared at me.

"Wow." Emmett made a face and Rosalie elbow punch him in the ribs. I was pulled to a white chair and sat down in. I was sitting next to Esme and Bella, there was gifts all around us. Mothers day was the one day that my mom didn't like the most.

_"Mommy why do you hate mothers day?" She was cutting the leafs off the flowers._

_"Cause, mothers day is when you give your mother a gift or do stuff for her. And i don't like my grandmothers or mother." One leaf._

_"Why don't you like grandmother?" Two leafs._

_"Cause she didn't want me to get married or have a baby girl. And my granmothers were just rude." Three leafs_

_"Why were they rude?" Four leafs._

_"They were sirens and mermaids, they didn't cared about me. All they cared about was war." Five leafs._

_"But you care about me." She put the flowers down and the scissors and turned around and bend down to me._

_"Yes i do, cause you are the most precious thing to me." She put her hand on my cheek and hugged me. _

_"Happy mothers day mommy."_

"Aqua?" I looked up and Jasper was looking at me.

"You are feeling sad. Are you thinking about Dawn?" He read my emotions.

"No, i wasn't. I was thinking about my mother when i was little." He was on one knee like if he was proposing.

"Well, we are starting to open the gifts."

"Okay." He got up and walked next to Alice. Me, Esme, and Bella got presents from everyone that think we were like moms. I got some clothes and flowers, Carlisle gave me a box that had white and blue wapping, i tore the wapping and open the box. There was a photo frame and when i grab it away fron the box and turned it around. There was a picture of me, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Roselie, Jasper, Alice and Edward.

"Carlisle, i love it." I gave Carlisle a hug and sat back down to my chair.

"I'm glad you like it." He walked behind Esme and the Romanian coven walked to me with a box that was red and black and gave me the box.

"We thought that you will like it." I open the box and their was a another photo frame and when i turned it around, i had tears coming down my eyes.

"I'm sorry did we get you the wrong present?"

"No, you got me a wonderful present." It was a painting of me when i was 6 wearing a purple dress with pearls on it and my mother wore a pink dress with diamonds on it too. And she was behind me, similing and i was too. I reamber this, the painter thought that was too weird to do this during a serious painting, but he did it. I hugged them and i used the back of my hand to take away the tears, so that Alice wouldn't kill me for ruining her masterpiece.

"Thank you, so much."

"Anything for our princess." They walked away and Quil, Embry, Seth, and other kids that looked young to be in the pack had a big present and gave it too me. I gave Quil a look.

"What? It's not a animal!" Everyone chucked and i open the present, there was a brush that was carved with Quileute writting on it.

"Billy he told us that, your great grandmother was a sister to Jake's great grandfather. That he made her a brush that can make a mermaid's hair glow." The mermaids grabbed the brush and brushed their hair but it didn't glow.

"What the hell! This dosen't work!" Leah grabbed the brush from them and gave them a look.

"It's because it only works for the royal bloodline of Lena Rosewater!" She walked to me and pick the hair out of the brush but there wasn't any in it. I looked at Quil and so did Leah.

"Oh the fun fact is when Jake's great grandfather made the brush, he put a spell that if another mermaid uses the brush. Her hair won't glow and the hair is burned from the brush." Leah gave me the brush and i looked at Alice for permission to brush my hair to see if the brush works. She gave me a nod and i use the brush, my hair glowed with gold.

"It's does work!" I put the brush back in the box and put it next to the others. The guys looked on their left and ran outside, Leah stayed. A second later, they came back in, pushing Jacob in the room.

"Come on Jake!" He was holding a little dark blue box while he was being pushed. When he was in front of me, he looked behind him at the guys and gave them a look. And looked back at me, he walked foward to me with the box. And got down on his knees just like Jasper did.

"My father told me that, your great grandmother before she died. She told my great grandfather that when she dies that he will have her necklace till when her daughter meets his son. He will give her the necklace." He open the box and i gasped when i saw it. It had 9 aquamarine gems and it was fancy and old. I touch it and Jake walked behind me, i put my hair on the side. He put the necklace around my neck, i put my hair back in place. I looked at the necklace, he walked in front of me. I jumped up and gave him a hug.

"I love it! It's so beautiful!" I gave him a kiss on the lips and i saw a glow. When i looked, it was the necklace. The gems were glowing, i looked at Jacob and he was rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"I forgot to tell you. Um when your great grandmother had this necklace and before she died she told my great grandfather that when her family kissed a man that the necklace glows. And makes the water glow too." All of the mermaids even the guys ran outside to see the pond.

"Oh shit!" They came back in, surpised.

"Make sure that you wear that all times and kiss Jake all the time." I laughed and everyone else too.

After the party ended, we all sat down and watched football. Well only some guys, the girls didn't watch or listened. I sat on the sofa, in Jake's arms, reading the story of Eros and Psyche.

"And when he saw Psyche, his arrow fell to his feet and when he saw her. He fell in love with her, he asked his mother if he could see her but she said no. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he gave her flowers and jewerly. When they got married she found out that he was the god of love. His mother was angry that he got married with Psyche, she made him never see her again. Till one day when Psyche was poor and homless, Aphrodite gave her a second chance and let her live with them. Zeus knew how much Eros loved Psyche so he made her the goddess of soul and they lived happy ever after."

"Why did he let his arrow fall?"

"Cause when he saw Psyche he was shocked by her beauty."

"Like when Jake saw you, when you were in that coma?" I looked at Jacob, and he was blushing.

"No i wasn't shocked by her beauty."

"Yes you were, one night i heard you say 'Aquamarine.' in your sleep." He was shocked by my beauty? And he said my name when he slept? I looked at Jake and he was still bushing. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok."

"He watchs you sleep."

"Nessie!" She laughed and Quil too.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Only that you are-"

"Beautiful?"

"Embry!" Jacob was getting mad at him.

"Amazing?"

"Seth!" And to Seth.

"A great kisser?"

"QUIL!" He was angry at Quil. I laughed at him.

"The reason why is cause she remains me of a girl." I looked at him. A girl?

"What girl?"

"Persephone, and i was like Hades to you." I still had my hand on his cheek.

"How?"

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world, you love flowers and the earth. You care about people, dead or alive. And i'm a monster like Hades."

"No your not. You are the most amazing guy that i ever met. You love me for who i'm am." He put his hand on my cheek.

"You are right." He kissed my lips.

"Ew!" Everyone said to us, but we didn't care about them.

"Get a room!" I gave a simile while i was kissing Jacob.

"I was waiting for that simile." I similed again at him. I was finally happy.


	12. Aqua and the cold

_I was in my bed when i woke up. But i wasn't in my room, i was in a dark room that had fog all around me. I sat up but was pushed down by a force, the force came into a figure. It was Amethyst, she was choking me to death. But this was a dream, right?_

_"Amethyst!"_

_"Hello, Aquamarine." She choked me more and more._

_"How is your family? Are they grossed out by your form?" She contiue to talked while choking me._

_"I guess they haven't learn your true form yet. They will leave you because of who you are." She wispered in my ear. I put my hands on hers, trying to get her off of me._

_"Leave them alone!"_

_"Oh you are just like your mother when she killed my mother!" She choked me more._

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"You don't know, she killed my mother cause i was born and now you are going to be with your mother!" She got out a knife that was black on the handle and ran up the blade. She was pointing at me._

_"Maybe i should use it on your family and friends. Maybe the first one to be killed by my knife should be Nessie." I was getting angry at her, and try to control my anger._

_"Or maybe i should make Jake my sex slave just like-" I pushed her off me, and grabbed the knife and yelled at her._

_"HE WILL NEVER BE YOUR SLAVE, OR ANYONE'S" I was going to kill her for talking about Jacob but when i ran to her and try to cut her. A force pushed me back and made me fly across the room of fog. The wall hit my back and i try to get up but, she was in front of me and put her heel on my neck._

_"You think that would be easy?" She gave a evil laugh and looked back at me._

_"A mermaid can't kill a siren, you fucking idiot." She grabbed my neck and holded me in the air by holding my neck. She was super strong and i wasn't strong enough to kill her or even harm her._

_"Now you will be punish for trying to kill your queen ." She raise the knife to the top of her head, holding it with both hands. I was scared that Nessie would be alone and Jake would be depress. When the knife was a inch away from my head, i heard a voice._

_"Stop!"_

I woke up in my bed, in my room. I looked around to see Amethyst in my room, she wasn't here. I sighed deeply and thanked god, i looked at my alarm clock.

"2:46 am?" I was shock. I woke up at 2oclock in the morning? That was weird, i never woke up early in the morning before. I heard a piano playing, i got out of the bed and grabbed on my silk robe that was short and walked to the living room. I peeped out on the side of the doorway and saw Jacob trying to play the piano. He got the first 5 keys right but he made mistakes, he put his head on his hands that were on the piano. He was frustrated. I walked slowly to him, and when i got behind him. He didn't look at me only at his hands, i put my arms around him.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No. I had a nightmare."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why are you playing the piano?" I walked beside him and he got up before i got to sit down next to him. He grabbed the note papers that he was trying to play, i didn't see the title but it was alot of papers.

"Jacob why are you playing the piano late at night?" He didn't answer to me only stand their and looked at the ground.

"Please answer to me. I hate to be ignored!" I try to not wake up Nessie by my yelling. I didn't hear anything, so i talked again. I walked to Jake and touch his shoulder.

"Please answer me." He swinged his hand at me and i fell to the floor. He looked at me and ran to my side.

"Aqua, i'm so sorry!" I got on my hands, behind my back and i hold my cheek. It was burning. He tooked my hand away and looked at my cheek.

"Oh my god. I didn't know!" He picked me up and took me outside to the my sercet place that only me and him. He raned and raned til we got to the sercet place, he put me on the big rock and got some water in his hands. He put the water on my face and the burning went away, he put his hand on my cheek that he hit me with his hard hand. I looked at the water, there was a mark on my cheek and it left it red.

"I'm sorry, really i am. I just lost control for some reason." I knew that Amethyst was behind this.

"Please forgive me." I put my hand on his cheek and kissed it.

"It's not your fault. It was Amethyst."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense her powers on you. She seduced you and controlled your mind."

"She seduced me?"

"She used her siren powers on you when you were playing the piano."

"Oh, right." I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist and stared at me.

"I been meaning ask but why were you playing the piano?" He was blushing.

"I-I was playing a song for you." I put my hand on my chest, i felt my heart beating fast.

"Really?"

"Yeah, i wanted to make you happy." I put my head down and rised my head up a little bit.

"You wanted me to be happy?"

"You were depressed a little bit after the Mother's day party and i thought you wanted to hear a song that i made for you." I leaded closer to him and was 5 inches away from his lips. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Maybe you should use a spell, to make sure that Amethyst wouldn't do it again." I needed to do a spell to make sure that Amethyst wouldn't controlled him by her siren powers.

"I need to do that after-." I try to finsh the sentence but i looked at Jacob's face. He had the most beautiful, amazing, hot, cute face that i ever seen. I had to kiss him, i leaded close to him that our lips touch. His warm lips were the one things that i love about him, he was still kissing me and he pick me up on my waist and swinged me around still kissing me. I had to control my emotions, so did Jake. Last time we lost control, he left me and Edward was yelling at him for trying to rape me. I let go if his warm lips and put my hands on his chest and looked at my hands while we catch our breaths.

"Are you okay?" I gave him a nod, still looking at my hands and his chest.

"Maybe, someday, we can do it. And we won't lose control." He was looking up at my face. Maybe, someday we will do it. I looked at him and put my head on his chest and my arms around his neck.

"Someday." He put his arms around my waist and put his chin on my head.

"Someday."

It was almost June and i was waiting for June cause it was the one month that i loved the most in the warm seasons. The flowers were beautiful, the animals were happy and i got to swim alot. I had a purple shirt that was almost no shoulders, a black skirt that showed my long legs and black high heels that had tiny little skulls on one little line. My hair was in a long braid that my hair (all of the sudden) had blue in my hair. I loved the weather in the summer, i used to run to my secert place and picking flowers.

"AAHH!" I was grab by the behind and was picking up by strong warm arms.

"Jake put me down." I was laughing as i was talking and being swing around by Jacob. He put me down and turned me around to face him.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You have warm, strong arms." He similed and had a look on his face.

"Let's dance." He took me inside and into the living room where everyone was. He put me in like a ballroom postiance.

"I didn't know you do ballroom dancing."

"Well now i do." I similed and waited for Jacob to dance first. He moved left and right, he moved like the wind. I try to make him to catch up and he did.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Sure." He made me bend on his arm like i was falling. He got me back up and we dance left and right. He was good at this, he swing me around. I put my head on his chest for a mintue and left, right. He pulled me close to his chest and stared down at my purple eyes.

"You are good at this."

"I learned a move or two." He holded my hand and looked at our hands touching, holding. I felt his warm heat from his body into mine.

"Jake!" Seth ran into the room, looking scared to death.

"What is it?" He looked at Seth but still holding my hand.

"The sirens, they left a message, on the beach. Everyone is there." I looked at Jacob and he looked at me. Ameythst left a message on the beach. We ran out of the house and got on the motorcycle and drove to the beach. When we got to the beach, everyone was on the shore and looking at the sand. I got off the motorcycle and ran to them.

"Aqua, you shouldn't." Carlisle was pushing me back from seeing the message but i fought through him and saw the message. It was written in blood, there was a mermaid, laying dead on the sand. I knew who she was.

"ERICA!" Zafrina and Senna hold me back. Her blood stain the sand and the message said. "NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO. YOU CAN'T SAVE THEM ALL." I put my hand over my mouth, trying not to throw up. But i couldn't give in, I ran to the forest and no one even looked at me. When i got near a tree, i threw up. I try to forget Erica, she was the most nicest mermaid that ever lived. She most of not know that she was being watch by the sirens, they kidappered her and killed her. I threw up again, of thinking of that thought. I lost a fellow mermaid who was the nicest.

"Aqua!" I heard Jacob calling my name. I try to not throw up but i did it again. He was by my side by that second. He was watching me throw up.

"Are you okay?" He put his hand on my back.

"Does it look like it?" I try to stand but i fell on the ground.

"Aqua!" I saw circles, shapes and bright lightes. Even we are outside.

"She's hurt!" I heard voices everywhere. I felt like throwing up again but the barf wouldn't come out. I felt cold hands on me, and i knew that everyone was near me.

"She is sick." I felt hot hands on me and a hot chest on my side.

"It's so hot."

"I know." I heard Jake's voice, we were walking.

"You can't put her in the motorcycle. Take her to Alice's car and let her drive her to the hospital." I heared Bella's voice.

"No, i stay at her side. No matter what!" She didn't argure. I heard car doors open and i was laying on a cold seat. A car door closed and my head was in someone's lap.

"Don't worry Aqua, we are going to the hospital." I heard Jacob's voice above me, i was in his lap. And i felt like we were moving.

"She needs to be cooled down."

"Alice."

"I'm here Aqua, Jasper is here too. And Jake." She hold my hand with her cold hand and i saw her black short hair. She had the most prettest hair i ever seen. I told her that when i first saw her.

_"Hi!" I was 10 when i saw Alice for the first time._

_"Hi." She was in a white hospital gown and looked weak._

_"I like your hair."_

_"Thank you." She touched her hair and blushed._

_"It's so pretty." I touched her hair. So smooth._

"We are here. Jacob get her out and carry her inside." I was being carryed inside a cold room. The hospital was so cold, my eyelids were heavy and i passed out. All i thought about was coldness around me but Jake was the only one who had warmth.


	13. Aqua and Michelle

_I was in the light, no shadows. Only white clouds and sunlight, it looked like heaven._

_"Is this heaven?"_

_"Not if you want it to be." I turned around and i saw the one person i love the most._

_"Mom!" I ran to her and gave her a hug._

_"Oh." I gave her a hug that she used to give me. I smelled her scent, tulips and cherrys. She used to eat cherry everyday and she loved tulips. She had her long blond hair with pink in it, i never knew why she had pink and silver her hair but now i think since she was a mermaid. You have colors in your hair, like in mine. I had blue in my hair now, she was wearing a pink dress that hung over one shoulder and had ruffles all over it. It pinned on the waist of the dress and looked beautiful. I was wearing a aqua dress that was hanging on my left shoulder and it showed alot of my back. And it showed off my left leg. _

_"How are you alive?" She similed at me and laugh a little._

_"I'm not. This is heaven if you want to call it." Heaven? I'm dead?_

_"I'm dead?" She nodded at me and put her arm around my back._

_"How did i die?"_

_"The sickness, Hechera." A sickness?_

_"Only mermaids can get from smelling a mermaid's death." Erica! It was a trap all along!_

_"But how long did i surive it?"_

_"3 months." 3 months?_

_"Everyone was looking for the flower that can make a mermaid surive the sickness, but when Jacob found it and put it inside you. It was too late." She sighed. Jacob found the flower? For me?_

_"Everyone is crying over your death." She walked to a silver mirror and it showed a picture that looked real._

_"Please wake up!" Jacob was crying over my dead body and begging me to wake up. But i didn't wake up. I put my hand over my mouth from screaming, i fell to the floor and cryed._

_"My flower, i'm sorry." She was over me and put her hand on my back._

_"They are crying?" She nodded and showed me the mirror again. But this time it was Edward and everyone else._

_"Why?" Alice was crying and Jasper was crying too. I never seen him cry before._

_"She had to go." Rosalie was trying to not to cry but Emmett was crying more than anyone in the room. I never seen him cry this much._

_"I didn't see her die." Alice didn't see my future?_

_"Our princess is dead and now Aro will have compete control of the vampires." Control of vampires? The image of everyone was gone and there was Seth, Quil, Embry and the rest of Jacob's pack on the beach._

_"Jacob won't leave her side."_

_"I can't belive shes gone."_

_"She was actulley a cool girl to hang out with. I'm sorry for playing jokes on her." Quil was being nice to me? The image disappered and i looked at mom._

_"What about the mermaids?" She didn't answer to me._

_"Mom tell me what happen to them!"_

_"They are going to Amethyst and join her. They have no leader and mermaids need leaders and if Amethyst dosen't let them join her army. They will die." They are going to die?_

_"I can't let them!" _

_"You can't do anything about it."_

_"I won't let them die for what i done to them! I care about my people too much, they have been in the dark for years and decades! They will not die for me! I'm the only person they count on and i will be a queen to them no matter what." I felt something inside of me and when i looked at my hand, it glowed._

_"What is happening?"_

_"You are going through the transformation."_

_"What transformation?"_

_"Every royal mermaid goes through 4 transformations and each has a special power. You are going through the 3 level, the Masgatical."_

_"The Masgatical?"_

_"When you were 12 you knew your loved your family and cared for them and because of that you went to the Charmix level and when you woke up from the coma that reamber the ones who love you and you went into the Enchantix level and now you are going to be a Harmonix by accepting to be a queen to the mermaids. This is the only way to go back to Jacob." I hugged her and similed at her._

_"Thank you!" My body glowed and i reamber everything. The day that i was part of Carlisle's family, meeting Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Roselie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. The day that i went into a coma, waking up from it. Meeting Bella and Nessie, Kissing Jacob. Meeting the whole pack, my birthday, my people. Then i saw my mother and father staring down at me, when i was a baby. Giving me kisses and they kissed each other, i accept who i was. Queen Aquamarine Margaret Opal._

I open my eyes again, my purple eyes and saw Jacob crying on my legs. I put my hand on his head.

"It's okay, i'm here now." He looked at me and jumped up and hugged me.

"You're alive!" I saw everyone coming in and seeing me and Jacob hugging.

"You're alive?" Nessie moved through the crowd and ran to me.

"AUNT AQUA!" She jumped up and hugged me.

"Our princess, you're alive!" Everyone started to hug me.

"I don't mean to be rude but um can you stop hugging me?" They stopped hugging me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Aunt Aqua, your hair!" I looked at my hair and it had purple and blue in my hair now.

"You have purple in your hair now."

"I guess i do."

"We thought you died."

"I did, but when i accepted being a queen. I got my Harmonix."

"Harmonix?"

"It's the 3 level of transformation of being a mermaid."

"I heard of that but i don't reamber it." Then I reamber about my people.

"The mermaids!"

"What about them?"

"They are going to Amethyst, they are going to get killed!"

"Aqua, we knew that. They told us that they wanted to join Amethyst's army but someone told them that you woke up." Someone knew i woke up? Even i was dead?

"How did you know that if you been dead?"

"My mom, she told me." They looked at me like if i was crazy. Then i saw Quil, Embry, Seth and the rest of the pack standing at the doorway.

"We heard that Aqua is alive." Everyone moved to let them see the truth. They ran to me.

"AQUA!" They smam me down and hugged me. They broke the bed.

"We thought you died but the flower worked and now you're alive!" The flower?

"When we saw Jake put that sryinge in your chest, we thought he was crazy but he isn't!"

"Well sometimes." Everyone laughed. I looked at Jake and he was blushing. Jacob saved my life just like mom said. He is the most sweetest guy i ever met.


	14. Aqua and Jacob

"I'm on your side, and if you be there when i fall." I wrote down some lyrics and thought they would work. The weather was kinda cold since it was october.

"Hmmm, hmmm." I was humming a tone that i never knew before. I felt a pair of warm hands on my waist.

"What are you doing?" I saw Jacob's head on my shoulder and looking at my lyrics.

"Writing."

"These are great." He took my notebook away and looked at it more.

"Give it back." I try to jump up to get it but he was too tall.

"If you give me something." I looked at him and got on my toes and kissed him.

"Was that it?" I finally grab my notebook and ran inside from him.

"I was just looking." I stopped almost in the middle of the stairs to my room, and Jake was standing at the oppisote of the stairs.

"I know, but it's not ready." I'd lean to him, inches away from our faces.

"You know, it's almost Halloween. And i was thinking if we can take Nessie out trick or treating." I tilted my head at him and thought about it.

"I don't know." I walked up to my room and Jacob was right behind me. I open my door to my light bedroom, it had white walls and it had green vines on the walls near my aqua colored bed. There was stuff i had to paint and draw. I put the notebook on my desser and walked behind the screen to change out of my pjs. I put on a white shirt and a contry black thing on my shirt, black skinny jeans with a belt that had gold on it and my heels that had open toes.

"Are you afraid of Amethyst trying to do something?" I walked out of the screen and walked to my dresser with a mirror.

"Yes, i am. She killed 2 people that were the most kindest people i ever met." I put on my sea shell, starfish braclet on my arm.

"But you can stop her."

"No i can't. She is powerful and no one can kill a siren." I grab my aquamarine necklace and Jacob grab it from me and walked behind me and put on my necklace.

"Thank you."

"But mermaids can kill sirens can't they?"

"No, we can't. They are like sisters to us and only a immortal being can kill a siren."

"Then i can kill her." I turned around to him and looked into his brown eyes. I can't let him fight her. She will kill him.

"I can't, i love you too much. And i can't let you fight my battles." I turned around, not to face him. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"I know what happen when you lost Dawn and Erica. And they try to fight your battles, but i'm not trying to." When i lost Dawn, i went into depressen. And when i lost Ericia, i died and i don't want to lose anyone else.

"I'm trying to make you happy." He hug me, behind me. He had his arms around me and put his head near my shoulder, he was like a fire that kept you warm in the winter and fall. I put my arms on his like hanging them and i put my head next to his head.

"I know you are." He kissed my ear and kept hugging me. I couldn't lose him to Amethyst. Never.

"Are you done with my dress?" Nessie was jumping around me. She was hyper.

"Almost." I was working on Nessie's dress for Halloween. I was working on the flowers, Nessie was trying to look at the dress.

"No. It's a surpise." Bella came in and put Nessie down to the floor.

"But i want to see a peek."

"I'm sorry but you have to wait till Aunt Aqua is done." She looked at me.

"I'm sorry about her. She drank some hyper animal's blood."

"It's okay." It wasn't. I never drunk blood in my life. Yes i was a half vampire but i wasn't taught to drink blood. I was only taught to drink the color of a fruit.

"It's done." I put the sew and thread aside and put the dress in my hands and showed Nessie.

"It's beautiful!" She twirl around and touch the dress.

"We will try on our costumes tonight, and we will go trick treating with Jake." She jumped up and down and ran outside. I similed and put the dress on the counter.

"So what are you going as?" I looked at her and looked back at the dress.

"Um. I haven't figure that out yet."

"Well you knew to go as something that will bring out yourself." I looked into her golden eyes. Bella told me everything about her life before she became a vampire. How she moved to Forks, met Edward, what happen when Edward left her, how Jacob make her feel safe, when she had to get in between Edward and Jacob, when she got married, her pregnancy, her death. She was happy with Edward and Nessie, i was jealous of her. She has a husband and a daughter, when my mother was her age she wanted the same thing too. A loving husband who would be at her side forever and a baby girl who has purple eyes and would be beautiful. I saw Jacob coming in with Nessie, i gave Bella the dress and she disappered with the dress.

"Hey, Nessie told me that you finish the dress."

"Yeah i did." I put a lock of my hair behind my ear and looked at Jacob.

"Can you show me?"

"No. It's a surpise."

He walked to me and hold me close to him. So close that i could feel his breath.

"Then, what are you dressing as?"

"I can't tell you. That's a secret."

"Oh really?" He grinned at me.

"Yes and you can see it when i wear it tonight." He similed at me and gave me a kiss on my nose.

"What was that for?"

"That is for me trying to be nosey." He gave me a kiss on my lips. His warm lips that made almost faint now.

"And that's for the secret." He gave me the most toe-curling kisses that i could ever wanted. But when we kissed, we had to be careful to watch his emotions and mine. If Jacob lost his, he would kill me and if i lost mine, i would flood the earth. We kept our distance when kissing.

"So what are you going as?"

"That's a secret." He walked away to go outside, he got on his motorcycle and drove off. I walked to my room and worked on my dress.

I looked at my alarm clock.

"6:58 pm." I worked on my dress for a hour and i had everything ready. I had makeup on, my bracelet and my necklace. I walked out of my room and walked downstairs, where Jacob and Nessie are. I saw Nessie in her princess dress that was purple, it had ruffles, white lace and white flowers on the waist. And Jacob didn't wear any costume, he had a tight shirt that showed his muscles and jeans, he was also barefooted.

"I'm ready." I was wearing a white dress that was strapless and it was short in the front and long in the back and it had a design with diamonds on the waist. I had white heels and white eyeshadow with light pink lipstick.

"Aunt Aqua, you are pretty." I walked down the stairs and went to Jacob's side.

"So what are you suppose to be?" I looked at Jacob and put my finger on his chest.

"I'm yours." I gave him a confused look.

"I'm your boyfriend." He put his hand on mine and i felt something in my hand. I looked at it and it was a gold headband that had white roses and gold leaves on it.

"Jacob." He put the headband on my head. I touch Jacob's hand when he was pulling it away, he hold my hand.

"My granfather knew the storys of merpeople, living in waters. When he saw your mother when she was a baby, he was stunned of how beautiful she was. He made her this headband, and he gave her it when she was 1 years old." I didn't know that his granfather saw my mother when she was a baby. His granfathers made jewerly for my family for centurys.

It was 9:36 when we got home from trick treating, it was dark and we were walking back home. Nessie was on Jake's back and i was beside them, holding Nessie's candy bag.

"Oh look, we're are close to home." I saw lights ahead of us, i was looking at the river. It was sparkling in the moonlight and it looked beautiful. It made me thought about something.

_There was a man who had black hair and wore a dark suit. He had pale skin and i could feel coldness coming off his skin. He had bright red eyes._

_"Hi." He similed at me and bend down to me._

_"Hello."_

_"I'm Aquamarine."_

_"I'm Aro."_

_"Do you live here?"_

_"Yes, i do." He looked like everyone else, pale. But he had a spark in his eyes, and no one but him has it. I touch his face and felt coldness on my hand. He put his hand over mine._

_"Your cold."_

_"Yes i am, and you warm." I similed at him and was still touching his cold face._

_"You are different from everyone else."_

_"How i'm i different?"_

_"You have a spark in your eyes." He similed and flash his teeth. He had fangs, he was a vampire. I was told by my mother that vampires drink blood from innocent people and they never go out to the sunlight, she told me never to be near them. But he was different from the rest._

I reameber when i first met my father and i didn't knew he was my father. He looked young, handsome and was nice. He didn't have blood eyes, he had bright red eyes.

"Aunt Aqua, we are here." I looked at Nessie, she was getting off Jake's back and we were at the house. I wasn't pay attention.

"You were thinking about her. Were you?" I stared at the ground and gave Nessie her bag. We walked in the house and everyone was watching tv.

"How was trick treating?" I walked up to my room without looking at anyone. I was at my room in seconds and shut the door behind me. I had my back on the door and i stared at my ceilding. I never knew that i met my father without knowing him, i wish that i knew that he was my father. So that he could help me and my mother, i sank down to the floor and was still staring at my ceilding. I had tears in my eyes, i couldn't hide them. I couldn't take them away, i couldn't wish them away. I only could accept them and live with it.

"Aqua?" Jacob was outside of my door, trying to talk to me.

"Please let me in." I put my head on the left and looked at the door.

"Please tell me what happen." I wanted to tell him but he wouldn't understand. He lost his mom when he was a kid. But he didn't have a father who was evil.

"You won't understand." There was silence between us.

"Okay, i won't understand. I'll leave you alone. Goodbye Aqua." Something inside me, told me that i didn't want him to leave. I had to trust it. I open my door and i saw Jacob's back, i jumped to his back. Hugging him.

"Please, don't leave me alone. I need you." He didn't say anything, i grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room.

"I'm sorry, for what i said to you. You are the only one who understands me." He stared at me and i stared at his chest. I couldn't show him my water-filled eyes. He pulled me in his arms and put his head on my shoulder, my head was on his chest. He had his long arms around my arms and i put my arms on his back.

"I'm sorry for trying to leave you. I will never leave you. I will never hurt you as long as i live." I will never hurt Jake or leave him as long as i live.


	15. Aqua and Thanksgiving

"Higher please Aunt Aqua!" Nessie was swinging on her swing made of vines and flowers, i push her not hard enough so she wouldn't fall off and hurt herself. Her light brown hair was fying in the wind, her skirt was flying back and foward in the wind. The leafs changed to red and brown. I have been having dreams about my father since Halloween, i never knew that i seen him before when i was a kid. I didn't know he was my father, he was like a father to me and he played with me when no one could. But he looked different when i reameber him, his eyes weren't blood red. They were bright red, he looked younger and sweeter. I have been telling everything to Jacob since i told him about my memory of my father. He try everything to cheer me up from it. One day he asked Quil if he could try and make me laugh, but he didn't and Embry left a banana peel on the floor. Quil fell to the floor and the floor was mopped and he was on his back, siding on the floor and he hit the wall. And Esme made spaghetti and she accidently dropped it on Quil and he was covered in noodles and sauce. Everyone laughed, Embry fell to the floor laughing hard. I fell on Jacob and laughed on top of him.

"Finally! A simile! And a laugh!" I cover my mouth from snoring. I similed at that memory of that day and kept pushing Nessie. I heard leaves crunch behind me, i thought it was Amethyst and i made the water move behind me.

"Hey!" I looked behind me and Jacob was hanging upside down with frozen water on his body.

"Oh my god, Jake i didn't know. I thought you were Amethyst." I put my hands up, at the frozen water and made it unfroze. Before Jacob fell, i made a water pillow to cushion his fall. He fell on the pillow and i ran to him and looked down at him.

"Are you okay?" He looked up at me.

"Are you a angel?"

"No. I'm a half mermaid, half vampire."

"Are you sure? You look beautiful." I similed down at him and got on my knees.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I love it when you simile." I similed again and kissed him on the lips. It was a upside down kiss.

"I love it when you wear cupcake lip gloss." I lightly hit him on the chest.

"What? I do!" I similed at him, i gave him a light kiss on his lips and stared at his eyes. I could stare at him for days.

_Blood everywhere, the floor, on the walls. Dark red liquid everywhere, and it was my people's blood. The walls were covered with blood, the floor had 20, 30 dead mermaid bodies everywhere. My hands were bloody, i was covered with blood. I looked up and saw my family dead, just like my people. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice everyone was i saw the most horrorflying moment that i never want to see._

_"NO!" Nessie was lying on the ceilding, her blood was dripping everywhere. I look in front of me and Amethyst was in a black dress with her hair in a long ponytail. She was clean but i was covered in blood. She was behind me in a second._

_"Now you are me." She wispered in my ear and i looked down, i was holding Jacob's lifeless body in my hands. He was covered in blood and i was covered in his blood, he was killed by me._

_"NOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOO!" I yelled to the roof with my eyes closed.

"Aqua! Wake up!" I open my eyes to Jacob's eyes, i wasn't in the blood covered room anymore. There was no blood or bodys anywhere, only me and Jacob. I hugged Jacob and cryed into his chest.

"There was blood everywhere and bodys of my people and i saw everyone dead, Carlisle, Edward and even Nessie. And Ameythst was there too, she said 'Now you are me' and i was holding your dead body in my hands."

"You had a nightmare." He was stroking my hair and was holding me like a baby.

"I-It was a-awful."

"Shhh, shhh." He contiue to stroke my hair and hold me close to him.

"It's okay, i won't let her hurt you." He contiue to hold me and stroke my hair til i fell asleep. I had nightmares for days and it turned to weeks, Jacob has been by my side when i go to sleep if i needed him. Everyone knew about my nightmares and when i scream at 3:00 in the morning, they tryed to find out why i had the same nightmare each night but nothing turn out. Only thing to do is to deal with it, the covens didn't knew anything about my nightmares or my people. The covens think it will past, my people were afraid for their lifes when they hear it. But Alice thinks it's a vision that will happen in the future but i wasn't like Alice, i didn't have her power of seeing the future only the past. As the weeks of nightmares at night past, Thanksgiving was here and we were getting ready for it. Carlisle said that they were going hunting for the whole day with the other covens and Nessie was going with them to hunt. I didn't hunt like them, i didn't drink blood i drink the color of a fruit that kinda is sweeter than blood. I stared at the forest at on my balcony, i looked at my flowers they needed water. I waved my hand at them and they looked heathly, i sense a person behind me. I looked left and i looked at the ground.

"You know you don't have to hide in the shadows."

"I know, but i thought you wanted to be alone." Jacob was behind me and he put his arms around me. I looked back at the forest.

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving."

"Yeah."

"Everyone is going hunting. Even Nessie." I felt a grin on his face, even though i wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah."

"How come you aren't?"

"I don't drink blood." He made me turn face him.

"You don't drink blood?" He had a stupid look on his face that i thought was cute.

"I don't, i drink the color of fruit." He gave me a confused look, i sighed at him and made a fruit grow from a plant that i had and bite into it and drain the color away. He watch the whole thing and he was shock by it.

"You can do that but they can't?" I ate the fruit by 2 bites and threw the cord away.

"Yes i can do this cause i was taught by it."

"Who taught you?" I try to not think about my mother but he made me think about her.

"Oh, i'm sorry." He walked to me and put his arms out to me, he hugged me.

"I didn't know."

"It's ok." He let go of me but he hold my hands and looked at them.

"I was wondering, since you are not hunting with your family or going to find the Titanic with the mermaids. Maybe you can have Thanksgiving with my family and friends." Have Thanksgiving with his family? I didn't knew that Jacob wanted me to have Thanksgiving with his family and friends. My people were going to see the Titanic ship that shunk years ago, but they always wanted to find it. They asked me if i wanted to go with them but i said no, i was alone for Thanksgiving and i wanted to celebrate with someone.

"Sure, i would like to have Thanksgiving with your family and friends."

"Thanks, my dad wanted to see you again and the pack is coming over my place to have Thanksgiving. It's a mess when we watch football and eat food on a holiday." I similed at him. When Thanksgiving was today, i got a pair of jeans, a red cami with white lace, and blue pumps. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked downstairs to find Jacob in the living room waiting for me.

"You ready?" I nodded at him and he open the door for me and drove to his house. When we got there, no one was there. We walked to the front door and knock, Billy open the door on his wheelchair.

"Aqua your here." He similed at me and went to the living room, i walked in the house Jacob closed the door behind me.

"Oh you must be Jacob's girlfriend." A woman came to me, she had brown skin with black hair in braids and wore a brown shirt with jeans and boots. She held out her hand to me.

"I'm Sue, i'm the mom of Seth and Leah." I accept it and shook it.

"I'm Aqua, i'm the daughter of Michelle Rosewater." She looked at Jacob, he was blushing and he put his hand through his hair. He looked embrassed.

"Well, i hope you are staying for Thanksgiving. We going to have alot of people here, can you cook?"

"Yeah sure." I helped Sue cooking the food and the boys when to watch the game. I heard a door open.

"Hey mom." Seth and Leah was at the door with Quil, Embry and the rest of the pack.

"Hey kids, we are just cooking." They walked to the living room and watch the game with Billy and Jacob.

"You are staying for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah."

"I TOLD YOU! Now give me my 5 bucks." Quil yelled at Embry and he gave him 5 dollars. Jacob stood up and walked behind me.

"So how are you with my family and friends?"

"I'm fine, you should see how you are when you are around my people." Jacob put his hands on my waist as i chopped the salad. I put the salad in a bowl and put it on the table and helped Sue. The door open again.

"Dad! We here!" A girl who looked like Jacob came in with Paul, Sam and other people. She hugged Billy and hugged Jacob.

"Hey little brother."

"Oh, you must be my little brother's girlfriend!" She gave me a hug and walked to Paul.

"Rachel?" I looked at Jacob.

"Yeah." A girl who had a long cut on her face walked to me, she looked beautiful.

"I'm Emily." She gave me a handshake, i didn't stare at the cut only her eyes.

"I'm Aqua."

"Aqua?"

"It's a nickname for Aquamarine." Quil had sandwitch in his mouth as he talked.

"It's mouthfull." Embry too.

"No talking while eating." Sue hit them with her wooden spoon.

"Well i think Aquamarine is a beautiful name." I blushed a little bit.

"Thank you."

"Aqua, you can take a break. Emily can you help? Rachel?"

"Sure." Both of the said as they walked in the kitchen. I walked to the living room with Jacob and sat down on his lap.

"So Aqua, what do you do?" Paul was sitting on the floor with Embry and Quil, everyone was looking at me.

"Um." I couldn't anwser, i didn't know what i did for a living.

"She paints like Rebecca. She plays any instruments you can name. And she sings amazing." I blush when Jacob said those things.

"Really? Well if you can sing amazing, show us." I looked at Jacob and at them. Sing? In front of them?

"Um, i need music."

"I have a phone that can make music." Seth put his phone on the table as i walked up from Jacob's lap and in front of the table. Sue, Rachel and Emily watch me too. I close my eyes and waited for the music to start.

"I'm blind-folded on this carriage ride that they call life. Keep trying to make it through the next turn, knuckles white and holdin' tight. So here i go, takin' the curve. But i know that i'm never alone. I think of you, and how you never let me go. I feel connected (connected), protected (protected), It's like you're standing right with me all the time. You hear me (you hear me), you're near me (you're near me). And everything else is gonna be alright, 'cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie. Connected... Oh connected inside." I looked at Jacob and the rest of the guys, they were listening to me and staring. Jacob nodded at me and i contiue to sing.

"It's not an accident, the time we spent apart. But now we're so close, i can find you right here in my heart. You've given me somethin' i need and i don't ever want it to end. Because of you, i know i've found my strength again. I feel connected (connected), protected (protected), It's like you're standing right with me all the time. You hear me (you hear me), you're near me (you're near me) and everything else is gonna be alright. Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie. Connected... Oh connected inside. Everytime that i breathe, i can feel the energy. Reachin' out flowing' through you to me and me to you. Wake or dream, walk or stand, you are everywhere i am. Separate souls, unified, touching at the speed of light..." I hold the key and let out a energy.

"Ooh whoa YEAH! I feel connected (connected), protected (protected), it's like you're standing right me all the time. You hear me (your hear me), you're near me (you're near me) and everything else is gonna be alright. Connected (connected), protected (protected), it's like you're sitting right with me all the time. You hear me (you hear me), you're near me (you're near me) and everything else is gonna be alright. Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie. Connected... Connected inside. Connected... Connected inside. Connected... Ooh YEAH!" I stopped singing and looked at them, they were surpised.

"Jacob is right, you are good at singing." I similed at Paul and at Jacob.

"Dinner is ready!" We walked to the table and ate Thanksgiving dinner, we all talked about each other lifes.

"So Aqua, how long did you live in Forks?" I looked at Jacob. I didn't want to tell them about my past.

"Um, i really don't reameber."

"Well what about your family?" I didn't want to talk about that either.

"Um, Carlisle Cullen is my father so really the Cullens are my family." There was silence for a moment.

"So you are a vampire?" Sam looked mad.

"Sam-"

"She is a half vampire and a half mermaid." I thought that something bad is going to happen.

"Like that child? Who killed Bella when she gave birth to?"

"Yes. She is like her and her name is Reneesme."

"So she is a bloodsucker who drinks blood from inncoent animals and humans?"

"No she isn't, she learned to drink the color of a fruit."

"Really? Cool! Show us!" I didn't look at anyone but Jacob. He had a look on his face.

"Maybe now isn't a good-"

"NO! Show us how you drink color from a fruit." Everyone looked at me, Jacob looked at me. He knew that i was embrassed by Sam. There was a fruit bowl in front of me and i grabbed a apple from it and bit into it and drain the reddness out of it, i ate the whole apple in 3 bites and put the cord on the plate.

"Sam we should leave." Emily got up and walked to the door with Sam and the rest of his pack. I didn't look at anyone but they looked at me.

"Well that was interseting." Sue picked up the plates and took them to the sink.

"We have to go." Seth and Leah gave Sue a kiss on the cheek and went out the door.

"I'm sorry about Sam, he isn't a fan of vampires." Billy put his hand on my shoulder. Sam hates me and my family. And Jacob was standing up for me.

"I have to go use the bathroom." I got up and walked to the bathroom, i shut the door behind me and looked in the mirror. I was differnet from the rest of everyone, my skin was whiter than anyone else. My hair had blue and purple highlights, everyone had black hair. I had purple eyes, everyone had brown or black. But most importanly i was a half vampire, everyone was a werewolf. I felt like a freak.

"Aqua?" I heard a knock outside the door, Jacob.

"I'll be out."

"Don't listen to Sam, he's a jerk. A asshole. He dosen't know you." I open the door and stare at Jacob.

"Can we talk alone?" I nodded at him, we said our goodbyes and walked outside and drove to the beach. When we got there, i got off quick and took off my shoes and walked to the sand. Jacob was right behind me.

"Aqua!"

"He was right. I'm a bloodsucker who is a freak that has different color hair, white skin and purple eyes."

"He's wrong."

"But look at me!" I turned to him and made him stare at me.

"I'M A FREAK!"

"No you're not." I turned around to the ocean.

"YES I AM! I do different things that other vampires can't!"

"That's one of the thing that i love about you!" I turned around to him. One of the things he love about me?

"What do you mean?" He shoved his fingers in his hair and looked at the sand and then me.

"I love you when you paint, when you sing, when you simile. And hell i love your purple eyes." He walked to me and put his hands on my arms.

"I love you when you are happy, when you dance, when you help others and when you are different from others." I looked up at him and i knew he was serious.

"I don't give a damn what anyone says about you, i love you for who you are." He bend down and gave me a kiss on my lips, he put his arms around me and i put my hands on his chest. He made my head dizzy, he made my legs numb. He made me weak when he kisses me.

"You are the one girl who makes me crazy everytime when i'm away from you. You are the only girl who i dream about when i'm asleep." I put my hand on his cheek and stare at him. He really mean all of those words. He really loves me.


	16. Aqua and the necklace

"I don't know about this Alice."

"Oh, come on. This is the one." She pinned a needle in my butt.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." She walked in front of me and cut some of the dress up above my knees and close to my hips.

"Alice!" I try to make her not go any farder up.

"What? You don't want to trip over the dress, do you?" She gave me a look that i never wanted to see but i nodded at her.

"Perfect!" She was done with the dress and put up the sewing stuff into her box.

"Feel good?" I nodded at her behind me.

"Now stay here and don't move." She told me and went out the room, leaving me standing on a circle with a dress on. I looked at the mirror that was in front of me and looked at my reflection. I had a white long dress that was strapless, had lace on my somache and showed it alot of my legs, white high heels that had diamonds on it. My hair was curled with white little flowers, white eyeshadow with light pink lipstick. I looked like a white princess, i looked around for anyone, i twirl around and looked at the mirror again. I similed cause i never looked more beautiful before.

"You look like a angel." I gasped and saw Jacob, leading on the doorway. He wore a white button shirt with dark jeans, he had a black jacket on. He looked older cause he kinda had pricks on his chin.

"You look older. A lot." He walked to me and help me down from the circle.

"Alice told me to get you." I similed at him and walked with him. We got downstairs and outside to see a light filled yard with white laturns, it looked beautiful. Everyone was here, the coverns, the mermaids and Jacob's pack including Sam's.

"Are you scared?" Jacob wispered in my ear beside me.

"No, just want to stick by your side." He grab my hand and hold it between us. I looked at him, his big brown eyes.

"Then i will never let you leave my side." I similed at him, i looked at our hands together and walked to the crowd. Seth popped in front of us.

"Nice dress Aqua." He was dressed in a white button shirt that missed some buttons and wore black jeans like Jacob. Cat walked beside him, wearing a short lime green dress.

"Come on Seth, this is my favorite song." Seth and Cat walked to the dancefloor, leaving me and Jacob alone.

"How are you my princess?" I turned around to see Tanya, Cameran, Elezar and Kate in formal dresses. They looked more beautiful than me.

"I'm fine Cameran."

"You look more beautiful than the moon, and even us." I blushed a little when Tanya told me that i looked more beautiful than them! They walked away in a walk that people thought was cool. I put my head in Jacob's shoulder, embrassed to let people see my blushness.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm embrassed."

"Why?"

"They said that i was beautiful than them and i was blushing."

"So you are embrassed of letting people see you blushing?" I looked up at him.

"You know me so well." He laughed a little and similed at me.

"Come on, lets dance." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dancefloor. He put me in a ballroom style.

"I-I don't know how to do ballroom dancing." I was embrassed of that too. I never learned to do ballroom dancing, i only learn how to dance a little but not much.

"Just follow me." The music began and we moved in rythem. Left, right, left, right. I looked at my feet, careful to not step on his foot. Left, right, left right.

"See, you do know how to ballroom." I looked at him and similed a little.

"How do you know how to ballroom dancing?"

"Uh, i learned it from my mom." His mom?

"Was she good?"

"Good? She was great!" I similed at him.

"She knew how to dance with her eyes close, when she taught me how, i had to put my feet on her feet to dance. Cause i was short!" I laughed, he loved it when i similed or even laughed.

"My dad." Jacob wispered to me, i turned around to see Billy in a tux, in his wheel chair with Sue in a golden long dress.

"Hello Billy, i haven't seen you since Thanksgiving." Thanksgiving ended with Sam yelling at everyone saying that i was a bloodsucker like Nessie. But Jacob stood up for me and i knew that Sam will never like me.

"Same for you Aqua." I similed at him and Sue.

"How's do you like the party?"

"It's beautiful." I similed at Sue, she was beautiful for a mother of two. She looked like a true native american woman.

"AQUA!" I looked over Billy and Sue, Quil, Embry and the rest of Jacob's pack came running towards us. They wore a white shirt with black pants, the younger ones wore tuxes.

"This is a awesome party! I love the food!" I similed at Quil cause he had food in his mouth and holding some of the food.

"Quil! Don't talk with your mouth fill." Sue hit his hand with hers.

"Ow!" Quil rubbed his hand from Sue. Everyone laughed a little, i was glad that Jacob's family likes me. The music went to slow music, Terra and Sam walked to Quil and Embry and took them to the dancefloor to dance. The younger kids were taken to the dancefloor with the younger merchildren. Me and Jacob watch Quil with Sam and Embry with Terra, they were trying to slow dance but they were horrible.

"You aren't the only one who dosen't know how to slow dance." I looked at Jacob, he had his arms crossed across his chest. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the forest, i ran to the secret place that only me and Jacob knew. We finally got there, i put Jacob into a slow dancing pose. Before we could dance, Jacob got out his phone and turned it on.

"We need music." He put his phone on the big rock and the music began. We began to dance to a piano playing.

"Is this my music?"

"No, i try to play the piano but it didn't work so i got Edward to play for me. I record it."

"So this is for me?"

"You are correct." He similed at me and twirl me around, my back was on his chest and he put his head on my shoulder.

"You look stunning."

"No i don't."

"Yes you do, you are stunning like Persephone." He put his hands on my hips.

"I love you." He wispered in my ear, he kissed my cheek.

"I love you too." I looked left and saw Jacob a little, he kissed my temple.

"Do you want a baby?" I turned around to face him.

"A baby?"

"Yeah. I know that you been a little bit down and lonley when i'm away, i thought you wanted a baby." A baby? I haven't thought about that. But having a baby is hard work.

"Jacob, i don't want to have a baby yet. A baby is alot of work to do."

"I know but, i just want to know what you want in a baby." He looked at me with his brown eyes. He wanted a kid like Nessie. I always wanted a baby but not til i'm married.

"Well." I walked to the big rock and turned off the music on his phone, i sat down and thought about it.

"I want a baby girl."

"Yeah." Jacob walked to me and put his hips between my knees.

"She will have rainbow highlights in her hair, she would have rainbow eyes. She could play the piano and other instruments. She would be the most beautiful child in the world." Jacob stared at me, he didn't speak only stare.

"Crazy right?" I always wanted a little girl who was differnet from others, people thought it was crazy to have a little girl with rainbow eyes.

"No, it's not crazy. So how, i always wanted a little kid that was differnet from other kids." He put his hands in mine.

"Your's would be the most beautiful child ever." He put his hand on my cheek.

"But now, you are the most beautiful girl that ever lay eyes on me." He kissed my lips and moved closer to me. He had the most amazing kisses that i ever touch, he has to control himself and i have to too. He put his hand on my back and put me on the rock, he kissed my neck, my collarbone. He was warning me, i knew it. He put his hand on my leg, he moved my leg up. The dress was going up too, he flashing the red light.

"Jake. Stop." I pulled the dress down and sat up. He stopped, his eyes were black, he only looked at my necklace.

"I'm sorry, i need to control myself more." He was torn, he couldn't control his wolfself. He put his head down, he told me sorry many times. I put my hands on his cheeks, i raise his head to me.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me."

"But if i did-" He couldn't bear himself to say those words that he would never wanted to happen again.

"You won't, i know you. You are the most kindest, gentlest man i ever met." He looked at my eyes, my purple eyes that were the strangest about me.

"I would never hurt you, i rather die than lay a hand on you." I saw tears coming down his eyes, i never saw him cry like that before. He really meant it, i kissed his tears away.

"I know." He got up and help me down.

"It's cold." He took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I could smell his scent, Evergreen and Cinnamon.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for us." I put my head on his arm and walked with him to the party. I hope that Edward didn't read my mind or Jacob's.

Edward didn't know about Jacob almost losing his control. The party ended, everyone went home. Jacob stayed with me but i told him to go home and get some rest. He did what i said and went back home to Billy. I changed into my pjs and stared at my lotus necklace that my mother gave me. I hold it in my hand and stared at the lotus, it was the only thing i had with me when i came to Forks. I turned over the necklace to see the words that was on the back.

"To my dearest flower that is pure and beautiful and that is name Aquamarine Margaret Opal from mommy."

I looked at the words and there was a glowing coming from the necklace.

"What the-" I touch the glowing and it sucked me in the necklace.

"AAHH!" I fell on hard floor, i got up and looked around. There were dark curtains around the room, the room was round and dark with red. I saw 6 people in black and red cloaks coming around me put above me. They had hoods over their heads.

"Where am i?" They didn't speak, then i heard a scream i try to run out of the room to help the person but there weren't doors or windows. Only darkness, then i heard a baby cry. I saw a baby crib wheeling out of the darkness, it stopped in front of me. I looked inside the crib, there was a newborn baby in a black blanket. I gasped when i saw the baby's face, the baby had rainbow eyes. It was a girl cause it had eyelashes, it had black and light brown hair but you could see a strip of rainbow in her hair. I touch the baby's cheek and try to hold her but something stop me. A force threw me across the room, away from the baby. I heard chaning, the 6 people were saying a spell.

"NO!" I ran to the baby but they had magic around from the baby, the baby cryed.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" They kept hurting her, she kept crying but then she stopped.

"Daughter of the wolf, daughter of the bloodsucker, daughter of the sea woman." They kept saying that and they changed it.

"Daughter of the forest, daughter of the night, daughter of the sea." They kept saying it again and again til they said the name of the baby.

"Persephone Ella Aria Black." The baby was mine. She is my daughter.


	17. Aqua and Christmas

**Thank you for reading my series The Twilight saga; Aquamarine Cullen. It has reach to 600 views and i want to thank to all of the followers to my story. Now this is the 17th chapter, this is for the hoilday season!**

"Can you hand me the last ball?" Nessie gave me a blue ball that was fancy, i put it on the tree that was covered with blue.

"Ok." I walked back and stared at the blue covered tree, it was tall as Jacob kinda and under the tree wasn't any presants. But Christmas music played while me and Nessie decorated the tree. It was Christmas time, last time i had Christmas with someone was before the coma. Before Bella and Edward met, before i was 16.

"It's beautiful!" Nessie jumped up and down, i similed at her.

"We are back." Edward walked in the room with Bella and her father Charlie. Nessie ran to her granfather and into his arms.

"Aunt Aqua did all the work, i helped." He similed at Nessie.

"Where's-"

"They all went out to eat." Charlie didn't know about vampires but he does know about werewolfs.

"You must be Edward's sister." Charlie put Nessie down and gave me a handshake.

"No one told me that the Cullens had another one." Bella had a look on her face.

"She's been in a coma for 3 years."

"How come i never heard this before?" Edward didn't say anything.

"Cause he didn't want to talk about it." I was praying to god that he would buy this.

"I can see why he didn't want to talk about." He nodded at me. I sighed when he looked away.

"Is it done yet?"

"Not yet." She cut some more hair. The scissors stopped.

"Done." She turned me around and let me see my hair. It was layered and not so long.

"I love it." Alice similed and took off the towel on my neck. She put the towel away and walked out of the room. I stood up and looked at my reflection, blue skinny jeans, tan heels, white tank top with a black necklace design and my sea shell with starfish bracelet and my aquamarine necklace. I kicked my foot up behind me, i similed a little but i missed Jacob. I never took off the bracelet or my necklace, he gave me the bracelet the first second i came back home and the necklace was my great granmother's but he gave me it cause he loved me. I looked at the floor and nibble my fingernail as i put the tip of my heel against the floor, i thought about Jacob and my heart couldn't stop beating so damn fast. At the corner of my eye i saw a note on the table, i thought that Alice left it behind. I grabbed it and looked at it, it was a piece of paper and i open it. It had words on it.

_" Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin. When you simile the whole world stops and stares forever. I wanna wrap you up, i wanna kiss your lips, i wanna you mine, i wanna hold your hand forever."_

I was shock that someone wrote this, but when i looked at the top of the paper it said.

_"To Aqua. Lyrics by Jacob Black."_

"Jacob wrote this?" I felt warm arms around me.

"Yes." Jacob kissed my temple and looked at the paper. I was still holding it, i put my hand on Jacob's cheek without even looking at him.

"Merry Christmas." He kissed my hair, i similed at him.

"Is this my presant?" He turned me around to face him.

"Some of it." He kissed my forehead.

"They are waiting." He grabbed my hand and took me downstairs but before we even got to the stairs, Alice stopped in front of us.

"No, not yet. We need to get you dress." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Jacob, she was wearing a short white dress and white heels. She took me to my room and gave me another makeover, she made me a long strapless red dress with a white diamonds on my left side, white heels, a cut on the left side of the dress that showed my legs. She was going to take off my aquamarine necklace off of my neck but it hold it.

"We have to take the necklace off." I thought about it for a second and let her take it off, she put the necklace into my jewerly box.

"I promise that when this is over you can wear it again." She grabbed a red lace wrap and put it around me, she grabbed a box and put it on my lap.

"It's from Aro." I open it and looked inside to find a necklace that was almost a heart shape charm, it was red and gold. It looked beautiful, Alice put it around my neck and let me walked downstairs. Everyone was wearing only 3 different colors, the vampires wore white, the mermaids wore red and the werewolfs wore green.

"Aunt Aqua!" Nessie yelled and ran to me, everyone looked at me.

"It's time for presants. Come on!" She pulled me to the tree, there was 20 maybe 30 presants under the tree. She looked at all of the presants and pick them up and looked at the names.

"I told you there were more." Jacob pulled me into a chair and onto his lap. He put his hand on my back, i put my hand on his chest.

"Nessie, you need to be careful." Bella helped Nessie with the presants. I reameber Christmas with my mom, she always got me the most biggest presants ever. Even the most rarest, but now when i think about it. She always made me happy, she try to hardest to make me happy even if i cryed about a death or even the tinyest thing like a paper cut. I always loved my mother even if she made me mad, but she never really did. If i ask something that she said no, i wouldn't get mad, i wouldn't try to ask again later. I would just ignore it and think of something else. She made me happy every single day in my life.

"Aqua?" I found myself with my head down and frozen.

"Yes?" I raise my head up to him.

"Are you okay?" Was i?

"Yeah." I knew he was trying to read my mind.

_"Your mom?" _ I nodded at him, he pulled me closer to him. So close that i layed my head on his right shoulder.

_"I know how it feels." _I didn't say anything, only stared at the tree. I thought about a song that my mom sanged once.

"_I feel free, i feel freedom, why they mad, you should see them at, cause it's crazy in here, crazy in here, crazy in here. I feel free, i feel freedom, why they mad, you should see them. Burn them at, cause it's crazy in here, crazy in here, crazy in here. Mirror, mirror why won't you realize i just have to decide what you hiding from, what you hiding from. Mirror, mirror won't you realize i just have to decide what you hiding from, what you hiding from. Would you, would you, give your. Would you, would you, give your. Would you, would you, give your all for you. Would you, would you give your. Would you, would you give your all for you. I feel free, i feel freedom, why they mad, you should see them. Burn them at, cause it's crazy in here, crazy in here, crazy in here. I feel free, i feel freedom, why they mad, you should see them. Burn them at, cause it's crazy in here, crazy in here, crazy in here."_

"I feel free, i feel freedom, why they mad, you should see them. Burn them at, cause it's crazy in here, crazy in here." I wispered my mother's song that only Jacob could hear. I put my head into his chest, i made my hand into a fist against his chest.

"Mirror won't you realize i just have to decide what you hiding from." I knew what that song meant, my mother's pain, her prison, her dream.

"Aqua?" I felt his hand on my back, i looked up at him.

"She wanted to be free."

"Who?" I similed, i looked at his dark green shirt. I touch it and picked up some of it.

"She's free. She is finally free."

"Aqua are you okay?" I similed at him, i kissed his cheek.

"Never been better."

"Aunt Aqua, Jake." She gave us gifts. We open our gifts, Jacob got some shirts and pants from Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. A chew toy from Rosalie and Emmett i thought it was mean but Jacob thought it was funny. A picture of him with Nessie from Bella and Edward. Werid stuff from Quil, Embry, Seth and the rest of the pack, i didn't want to say anything. And the mermaids gave him something that i didn't want to know. I got a laptop from Esme and Carlisle, a headset from Rosalie and Emmett, a beautiful seashell jewerly box from Alice and Jasper, seashells from Quil, Embry, Seth and the rest of the pack. I was opening a box from the mermaids. I saw a beautiful necklace that had white jews on it.

"Here." Jacob grab the necklace and put it around my neck.

"The necklace will change each time it is pass down from mother to child. The gems will have a differnet color for each mermaid." The gems changed to purple, my color was purple like my eyes.

"When Queen Atargatis was a goddess before she was a mermaid, Hephaetus made her this necklace for safety. She wore it all the time, but when she turned into a mermaid the necklace changed too. When the goddess had a child and when she died, the child wore the necklace and the gems changed from baby blue to light green. Since that, the necklace was passed down from child to child. Only if the child was the youngest." I touch the pentant and stared at the purple colored jewels.

"The last queen to ever wear the necklace was Queen Michelle." Michelle, my mother. She was the last one to wear this? I remeber, the jewels were pink.

"Oh, i'm sorry my queen." The mermaids put their hands over their mouths, saying sorry to me for making me sad.

"It's okay." I knew everything about my past, the goddess Atargatis, my great granmother Lena Rosewater, my mother falling in love with my father. But i also knew my future, the trial, but the most important my baby girl. I open the other presants, the covens gave me paintings of me and my mother when i was a baby and a child, a picture of me and Edward during the early 1900's from Bella and Edward and a homemade picture of me, Jacob and Nessie at Halloween from Nessie.

"Well i guess that's all."

"Aunt Aqua there's one more presant." I looked at Nessie, she walked to me with a blue box. She gave me the presant, i open it and it was a little key necklace. It was from Jacob, i looked at him. He took out a heartcharm on his necklace.

"You have the key to my heart." I similed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I hold the necklace in my hand, i have the key to his heart.

"Good night Nessie." I gave Nessie a kiss on her forehead and walked to the door before.

"Wait." I looked behind me at Nessie.

"Yes?"

"Can you read to me?"

"I don't have anymore stories to read."

"Then sing to me." I sighed, i thought about it and agreed.

"Okay."

"Thank you." I walked back to her and sat down next to her. I thought of a lullaby and i remenber one.

"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella, mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea. A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella, mi nina tiene sueno bedito sea, benedito sea. Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora rusisenor que en la selva. Cantando y llora calla mientras la cuna se. Balonsea a la nanita nana nanita ella, a la nanita nana nanita ella, mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea. Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora rusisenor que en la selva. Cantando y llora calla mientras la cuna se. A la nanita nana nanita ella." I looked at Nessie, she was passed out. I gave her a light kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room, but i saw Jacob leading on the doorway.

"You sanged to her." He moved out of the way when i walked to close the door behind me. I walked to my room with Jacob right behind me.

"Yeah." I walked to the changing screen and changed into my pjs. I heard the door closed but Jacob was still there.

"I never heard you sing so softly." I blushed a little, i walked out of the screen and to my jewerly box. I took off my necklace and put it inside the box, my other necklace was still there.

"Cause you never saw the other side of me."

"What the mom side?" I closed the lid while i sighed. I turned around at him.

"Yes." I looked at my window, it was snowing. I walked to the window and stared out the snowing window, the flowers turned white. I thought about the necklace.

"You had a bad dream last night." Jacob was still at my bed. I didn't look at him, i didn't say anything.

"What was it about?" I was silence. I didn't want to talk about it, the trial, the baby.

"Please. Don't make me read your mind." I let him. I could feel him reading my mind.

_"See."_ He fell silence. I walked to him.

"Did that really happen?" I nodded at him. He had tears in his eyes, i put my hands on his cheeks.

"I know how i first felt when i saw it." I never saw him cry alot. I knew that he needed something. I moved closer to him and got on my toes and kissed him, i could feel his tears on my face.

"Are you okay?" That was the first time i ever ask him that question.

"We are going to have a baby girl, with rainbow eyes." I saw him similed a little.

"I know." He put his arms around me, i put my hands on his chest.

"Do you have to leave?"

"I can't, the snow is blocking my motorcycle."

"So you have to stay?"

"Yep." I similed a little. _Thank you snow._

"You are cold like ice." I was cold, i didn't have heat in my room. He hold me close to him, so close that i put my head on his chest. I could feel his warmth against my body, my lids grew heavy.

"You're sleepy."

"No i am not." I lied to him.

"Yes you are."

"How do you know?"

"I just can." He put me in his arms and carryed me to my bed.

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"Of course." He took off his shoes and shirt and layed down next to me.

"Why do you always never wear a shirt?" He laughed.

"Cause, i want your soft hands on my chest." He sounded seductived.

"The thing that the mermaids got me is evil, it's taking me over to the dark side." I laughed a little.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, the best thing about the dark side. They got cookies." I laughed more.

"But this side is better with you." I similed as i looked at his heart charm on his necklace.

"Did you make the key and the heart necklaces?"

"Yes."

"What can they do?"

"When you put the key into the keyhole in the heart, it has a surpise."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you." I try to put the key into the keyhole but it didn't let it. Jacob laughed a little.

"It won't work unless it's a emergency."

"Shoot." He similed at me.

"You really want to know."

"As much as people want to know the next American Idol."

"It's something that can save everyone's life." I try to think about it but i fell sleepy.

"You are sleepy."

"Shut up." He similed. I try to find a soft pillow but couldn't find one.

"Here." He put my head on his warm chest.

"How did you know?"

"I just know." I similed a little.

"Please be here for Christmas morning."

"I will." Before i fell asleep i heard.

"I love you more than kids love Christmas." I fell asleep after he said that.

"WWWAAAKKKEEE UUUPPP!" I heard Nessie yelling and i knew she was jumping on my bed.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She was still jumping.

"OKAY! We will be down in a mintue!" Jacob told Nessie while i try to open my eyes but the light was in my eyes.

"Kay." The jumping stopped and the door didn't close.

"Merry Christmas." I looked up and Jacob was gazing at me.

"Merry Christmas." I sighed as i told him merry Christmas. I was on him, and i didn't want to get off.

"Nessie will kill us if we didn't go downstairs."

"Yeah." He got off under me but i just layed down on my bed, staring at Jacob as he put on his shirt.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I never seen you this happy before."

"Either have i." I similed at him. I didn't know why i was happy but i didn't want to stop. I finally got up and walked downstairs with Jacob and watch Nessie opening her presants.

"Wait, i have one more presant for you." He got up out of the chair that he was sitting next to me as we drink hot cocoa.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait." I waited for Jacob and he came back with Edward and Jesse.

"Okay." Edward got on the piano and Jesse sanged my song. My heart was touched.

"Oh Jake." I got up and kissed Jacob on the lips.

"Ohhh. Somebody is kissing someone on Christmas." Quil enter the room with Embry, Billy and Sue.

"Well son, you have a girlfriend this Christmas. Maybe next Christmas you have a wife."

"Dad." I similed a little while everyone laughed, even Edward.

"I love this Jake." I kissed his cheek.

"I knew you would." I similed and put my head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" I told everyone as i looked at Jacob.

"Merry Christmas Aqua." Jake kissed me on the lips again. I love Christmas.


	18. Aqua and the snow

"Hurry Nessie!" Abi and Nessie was running away from Preston and Michael from being hit my snowballs.

"Go! Go! Go!" Preston threw a snowball at Abi and Nessie. Nessie threw 8 snowballs at once.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"How?"

"She's a half vampire! She has super powers!"

"So?"

"It's not fair!" They contiune to argue about the unfairness about Nessie begining a half vampire and using her powers. I looked down at them from my balcony at my room, it was snowing. I haven't felt the coldness of snow since before the car accident, it felt like a century but it was only like 5 or 10 years. Since Christmas, we had more mermaids coming all over the world to help me fight aganist the sirens.

"Well thats Nessie, she can do anything she wants!" Abi Le was the child of a soldier, her mother had 4 kids, Eric, Haiegh, Josh and Abi. Her father married another mermaid and made deals with my father, he was killed by him and Abi was alone in the world. Her mother never loved her, Eric hated her so did Josh and Haiegh always blamed her for stuff. Her mother left her alone in the sea and when i was swimming in the Paciflc ocean, i found her in a cave. She was dying and i saved her from death. She loyal to me when she knew that i was the queen.

"But it's still not fair!" Preston had a mother who was a 'slut' and he had 2 other siblings that he never knew about. His father was a man who hunted for food for others and his mother died from the sickness and his siblings were never found. I met them on my way to Italy to visit my father and they were in a swimming pool with a dead rat being eated. I took them back home and they became my hunters.

"Guys, calm down. It's not her fault for being who she is." As for Michael. He was a orphan since he was a baby, his mother died at child birth and his father was a human. He was like Nessie, me and Nessie found him in a cave and starving to death. Michael was loyal to Nessie since that day.I stared at the white covered trees, the forest. I thought about Jacob forever, since he had to go away to control his anger and emotions. He had to go, i never wanted to be away from him but for my saftey and everyone else. He had to, it's been a month since. I put my arms across my waist and try to get warm, i never been cold. I lived in the sun not the cold, i had Jake beside me. He always made me warm by his body heat. I felt a blanket behind me, and the blanket laid on my shoulders.

"It's white as clouds in the sky." Jacob was behind me.

"Where were you?" He walked beside me, he almost a 5o clock shadow and he looked older. Where was he?

"I can't-"

"Please tell me or i will throw a snowball at you." He gave a small grin and looked at the white flowers.

"I was in Canada, i wanted to be away from the ocean cause it made me think of you."My heart beat so hard it felt like it hit my rib when he said that. "I knew if i thought of you, i would never control my anger of wanting to..." He couldn't complete that kind of sentence. He wanted to do the one thing that can hurt me and him and everything around us. Sex. If Jake loses control, i would end up like Bella, or Emily or dead.

"I would never hurt you, i rather die than hurt you!" He was losing it. "If someone hurt you, i would kill them!" I put my hands on his face and stared at his eyes. They had fire inside of them.

"Sh, sh. I know how much you love me that you would kill yourself if you ever lay a hand on me." I gave him a light kiss on his lips and stared at his eyes. He looked down at the kids, Bella, Cat (who became Abi's guardien when i told her about her) and Preston's father Rick.

"I want to talk to you that no one can hear us talk." He took my hand away from his face and put me on his back.

"What are you-" He jumped from my balcony to a tree then down on the ground. He put me down on the snow covered ground.

"Your not shaking, using people gets shakes when they jumped off a balcony."

"Well, i get scared by other things. But jumping off a balcony isn't scary." He laughed a little and i walked to the road that Jacob's bike is. But it wasn't there, i looked around to find it but couldn't. Jacob laughed behind me.

"Um. You see, um i was losing it and i sorta hit my bike across the woods." I saw the bike, destroyed. How are we suppose to go anywhere without a ride?

"Come on, i'll give you another ride." I looked at him with a confusing look.

"I'll turn into a wolf and you can get on my back." I thought about it, it's better than walking.

"Fine." He walked in front of me and looked at me.

"You better step back." I took a step back and watch Jake turn into a wolf, he turned into a alburn brown wolf. I didn't know if he was calm now so i just stood there.

_"Are you?"_ I talked him with my mind, i had powers to talk to other animals.

_"Yeah. I'm okay." _I walked to his side and got on his back.

_"Ready?" _I put my hands on both sides of his neck and hold on to him.

_"Yes."_ He ran to the woods and through the trees, i never knew how fast Jacob was til now. By a second later we were at his house. I was going to get off him and walk to his house.

_"Wait." _I didn't move.

_"What is it?" _He turn his head to his house and i saw Carlisle's car with Billy's.

_"We can't go in there." _He walked to the barn that he worked on his bike and cars in.

_"In here." _ We finally got in the barn, Jacob turned into a human without a shirt but his jeans were a little bit ripped. I didn't get off his warm back, my arms were around his neck. He chuckle and his head was on his left side on his neck.

"We are here. You can get off now." I didn't want to leave his warmth of a body, I slide down from his back and landed on the ground. But i stayed behind him, i put my hands into his and my head on his back.

"I don't want to get off." I hold his hands in mine and kissed his back without looking and before i said anything.

"Hey Jake, you're back!" I knew that Quil and Embry was there. I turned around and Jacob too, he still had his hand in mine.

"Where were you?"

"If you say Canada i own Embry 5 bucks."

"10!" They were going to argue but Jacob yelled at them.

"Can you leave us!?" They stared at him but i didn't, i had my glaze at the floor.

"Jake-"

"Now! And close the door behind you." They walked out of the barn and closed the door behind them, there was silence for a second. I dare myself to say something first.

"Are they gone?" He was silence and he finally say something.

"Yeah." He pulled his hand away from mine and walked away from me. I stood there, not moving a inch. I was shocked that Jacob yelled at Quil and Embry. But i was also afraid too.

"I'm sorry for yelling." He told me without me looking at him. I didn't say anything, i heard footsteps behind me and i felt his warmth again.

"Were you afraid?" I nodded and finally said something.

"Yes."

"Why?" I turned around and looked up at him.

"Cause, i never seen you yell before. And it was scary." He gave a grin at me.

"And your not afraid of dying?"

"No. I'm afraid of 2 things."

"And what is that?"

"You yelling, and losing you." He put his hand on my cheek.

"I would never leave you or yell at you." He leaned in closer to me and bend his head lower to me. He put his lips on mine, i missed his warm lips that i loved. His lips were hard against mine, he was warning me. Whenever his lips were hard, it meant that he was going to lose it.

"You can do it." I told him as i almost pulled away but he pulled me back in the kiss. His lips were less harder.

"You got it." I was pulled in again, his arm was on my back and i was being pulled down with him holding me. I moaned, he smiled against my lips. His lips were hard again and it pulled away for the last time but i fell onto the ground. It felt like he was sucking my soul out of me. He leaded against the counter that had tools on it, he was gasping for air and so was i.

"Are you?" I nodded at him as my heart beat faster against my chest and hand on it. I could hear mine and his, his was faster than mine.

"I'm so sorry." He walked to me and pulled me up from the floor.

"It's okay, you tryed."

"But i could of hurt you." I put my hand on his cheek.

"You could never hurt me."

"But when we have..."

"Sex?" He gave me a look when i said that word that none of us said.

"Yes, i would give you bruises or a scar or...death." I put my forehead against his and looked into his eyes. I saw people's past in there eyes, i saw Jacob's past in his eyes before but i saw something else. I saw... me. Just me, i had no bruises or scars and i wasn't dead.

"No you won't."

"How do you know?"

"I can see me with no bruises or scars and i wasn't dead. I am alive." He put his hands on my arms and put my hands down.

"That's just yourself now, what will happen in the future?"

"We can ask Alice."

"No."

"Why?"

"She's not me. I know that i will hurt you."

"Really?"

"Yes." I sighed at him and i knew that he would never hurt me.

"I wish, more than anything in the world that we can do it but i don't want you to have a baby at this age." He knew that my family were at least below 20 or in there 20's when they became moms.

"I know."

"And i don't want you to be in pain when you have a baby. And people will know something is up." Something told me to say something that i didn't know what i said.

"What do you mean?"

"People will think that a boy left a woman a mom." I blew out a laugh.

"A boy?" I walked away from him. "Jacob! You look like 20 year old man!"

"And you look like a 19 year old woman!" I put my hand through my hair and thought about me being a 19 year old woman.

"How do i look like a 20 year old man?" I look at him.

"You have a 5o clock shadow and you're built and tall! No boy has those things!" He had a grin on his face.

"What?" He chuckled and finally said it.

"20? Really people say 25." I didn't want to laugh but he made me by walking over and surpised attack me with tickles.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I said between laughs.

"Tickling you, what do you think i'm doing? Eating you?" He tickled me on my sides and my neck and when he kiss my neck, i fell onto the floor with Jacob. He was on top on me and he made his arms like a cage. His face was inches away from mine, i had a grin on my face.

"So tell me, how do i look like a 19 year old woman?" He similed at finally told me.

"You have purple eyes." He kissed my eyelids when i closed them. "You have a beautiful face that everyday becomes more beautiful." He kissed my cheeks." And you have long legs that no 16 year old girl has." He kissed my legs. I moaned through my lips, he wispered something in my ear that I gasped at him and hit him on the chest.

"Sorry, the emotions did it." I similed a little at him.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I sat up and kiss his chin.

"What's that for?"

"I'm doing the same thing you did to me. I love your 5o clock shadow." I kissed his chest." I love your muscles." I kissed his lips. "And I love your warm kisses." He similed at me as i laided down on the floor.

"What?" He gave a grin at me.

"You look like a angel." I looked at me, my legs were together but apart at the feet, my hair was like flying on the floor and my arms were apart. I did look like a angel, he made his arms like cages again and his face was close to mine.

"You look like a god."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Which one?" I wispered in his ear.

"Hades."

"Why?"

"You're hot as him and you look like him." He similed at me. I lift my hand and put it on his cheek.

"Well then you're my Persephone." He kissed my neck again and i put my hand on the back of his head. It felt like he was sucking my blood. But all he did was kiss my neck, he finally stopped and stared at me. It felt like forever as he was staring at me and i stared at him. I never wanted to leave from his stare. I heard a clock tick and i saw it was 8:18 pm, we been there for at least 4 hours.

"I guess you have to go." He stood up and helped me up. He walked to his tools and worked a little bit. I didn't want to leave so i said something that i didn't think.

"Can i stay with you tonight?" He stopped and turned around at me.

"I-I don't know, i have to ask my dad." I pulled him to his house and was gonna knocked on the door.

"Wait." He pulled out a key and put it in the doorknob and open the door for me.

"Dad?" Jacob yelled for his dad, i been inside Jacob's house before for Thanksgiving and knew about Sue and Billy.

"Jake?" I heard Billy somewhere but i didn't see him.

"I'm here in the living room." Something caught my eye and i saw a silver picture of a family. I walked to it and picked it up, it was a family of 5. A man that i knew was Billy before he was in a wheelchair, 2 twins that i knew was Rachel and Rebecca. A little boy that was cute and had brown eyes that i knew was Jacob but the woman in the picture, i never seen before. She was pretty, she had medium black hair and had brown eyes like Jacob.

"That's my mom." Jacob was behind me and he touch the picture with his finger. He point at the woman that was his mom. "This was taken before she died. She was human." I looked at Jacob, i never knew that his mom was human. She had to handed the truth of werewolfs and her son being a werewolf. I felt like crying but Jacob put the picture back on the shelf that was on before i picked it up. He hold my hand and stared at the picture. "Everytime i look at this picture, i think of my mom before the accident." I touch my lotus flower necklace and and thought of my mother before her death.

"I know how it feels." I told Jacob. I tighted my grip on his hand and almost cryed before Billy came into the room.

"Jake. Where were you?" Jacob turned around and so did i. Billy's face changed when he saw me.

"Aqua." He moved in front of me. "It's good to see you again."

"I know." I gave him a simile and he similed too.

"Jake, how come you didn't tell me that Aqua was here?"

"Cause-" I inturrped him.

"Cause i wanted to ask you something but Jake was too sweet to say it for me." I gave him a look and he said oh.

"Dad, can Aqua stay for the night?"

"Why?"

"Cause i miss Jake so much and i wanted to stay and eat your awesome food."

_"Nice cover." _Jake told me in mind, i could make animals not listen to others so i did the same thing with Billy.

_"Thanks."_ He thought about it and finally agreed.

"Okay. But i have to ask Sue and we don't have any food."

"Oh that's okay, i can make some."

"Really?" They both said at the same time. I sighed and grabbed a apple and a knife from the kicthen and cut it up into a butterfly and gave it to Billy and he laughed.

"Well, okay. She can stay the night." I similed and gave Billy a hug.

"But what about clothes? Jake dosen't have any that you can wear."

"Oh, she got that covered." I looked at Jake, i didn't have any clothes that i can wear for tomorrow. But he had a look on his face that i knew he had a plan. I just went with it.

I made dinner for Jacob, Billy and me. I didn't know what to make but Jake walked to me and saw me staring at the window.

"Aqua?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't know what to make for dinner do you?" I shook my head. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, my dad loves any food that has cheese." I thought about any food with cheese and something came into my mind.

_"Pizza done!" Esme came in with a big plate of a round thing that had brown spots on it and was yellow and white. She put it on the counter, Edward looked at me too and Esme. _

_"Aqua, why are you not eating?" Esme told me but i didn't say anything. I never said anything to anyone expect Carlisle._

_"She's shy." Carlisle came in and got a piece of pizza. _

_"She's been quiet for a month now." I was 7 when Edward and Esme became my family, they were nice but they wouldn't Carlisle. He bend down and showed me the thing called pizza._

_"Aqua this is a pizza, it's has cheese and tomatos in it." I stared at the pizza and my somtach ached. I haven't eaten forever and i was hungry. I grabbed it and looked at Carlisle. "It's good." I bit into the pizza and it did taste good. It taste amazing!, i ate the whole thing in one bite. Carlisle similed and Edward too. I turned around to Esme._

_"Can i have some more?" She gasped._

_"She said something!" Edward chuckled and Carlisle too._

_"Oh course." Edward grabbed a piece and gave it to me. I ate the whole plate and the next til i was full._

_"You were hungry were you?" I nodded at Edward, he had the prettiest eyes. They were golden and Esme's too. I always wanted golden eyes._

"I know!" I walked to a cabient and pulled out tomatos and cheese and bread.

"What?"

"I need your help." I was grabbing bowls and a knife.

"With what?"

"Punch the bread." He did as i said and later when the bread was punched and the tomatos squashed. I told Jake to put the bread in the air and swirl it.

"Okay." He put it in the air and tryed ti swirl it but it fell on his face. I laughed and told him to do it again. For the 15th time, he finally got it to swirl, after the cooking was done. I told Jake to put the cheese onto the pizza and he did but he threw some at me.

"Oh. That's it!" I grabbed some flour and threw it at him, we had a cheese and flour fight for a mintue and the pizza was done. Me, Billy and Jacob ate the pizza and drank hot cocoa. We watch football and when the clock hit 10:43. Billy went to bed and me with Jacob washed the dishes and put them up. We had a bubble fight and we were covered with bubbled by the time the dishes were done. Jacob took me to his small room that the bed was near the door. Jacob gave me a shirt that was big and some sweatpants that he never wore. He turned around to give me some time to change into the clothes and when i was done, he changed into shorts and no shirt. I gave him a look.

"You'll understand soon." Understand soon? He grabbed a blanket and put it on the bed. I sat down and felt my lids getting heavy. I laid back and felt cold.

"Aqua are you cold?" I peek my eyes open and saw Jake looking at me.

"Yeah." He put a cover over me and told me again.

"Still." He sighed and got under the cover with me and i put my head on his chest. He asked me again but i said no. His warmth was the one thing that i loved about him.

"Do you want me to get off?"

"No!" He chuckled and sighed. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just i missed you."

"I missed you too." Before i fell asleep he said to me the 3 words that i love.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	19. Aqua and the Cullens

_"It's cold." I touch the snowfalkes and felt the cold touch my finger._

_"You'll get used to it." I told Esme good bye and walked into the night with Carlisle. We walked to the toy store to get me my first doll since i was adopted by Carlisle and his family._

_"Hello sir, and little miss." A woman who looked like a young doll greeted us as I stood behind Carlisle. Carlisle saw me standing behind him and the woman had a look on her face._

_"She's shy." She similed and Carlisle bend down to me._

_"Why don't you find a doll and i will get it for you?" He touch my cheek and gave me a simile. I nodded and looked at the dolls to find one that i would like._

_"Any specific doll you want to buy?"_

_"No." Carlisle similed and looked at me, i looked at one doll that had the most beautiful dress. She had a light blue and light pink victorian dress, a flower hat that had pink flowers and a white feather on it. Her gold blond hair was styled._

_I tugged on his shirt and he came over and looked at the doll._

_"You want her?" I nodded at him and he gave the woman a look. She walked over and open the case and let me hold the doll._

_"I never seen a little girl love a doll that much." I hold her, she was the first doll i got since my mother died. Carlisle bought the doll and the woman asked if i wanted her in a box._

_"No thank you." We left the store with the doll in my arms and walked into the cold dark night. I felt a death presant around me, i saw a small little light far away from us. I ran to the small little light._

_"Aqua!" I ran to the light as it grew larger and i stopped when i saw a woman, she was blond and exposed to the cold. She was bloody and beaten to death, i stared at her eyes and saw her past. A man who loved her, beaten her and raped her. He left her on the sidewalk like trash, i knew her name all the sudden._

_"Rosalie." She gasped and saw me, Carlisle ran to me and saw her too._

_"Blood." I looked around the find anything that can keep her warm and i saw a dark blanket, hanging on a clothes line. I put the doll down and grabbed the blanket from the air, and i ran to Rosalie and put a blanket over her body from being cold._

_"We need to save her." I nodded at him and grabbed my doll, Carlisle pick Rosalie up and carried her home as i caught up._

_"Is she going to be okay?" Carlisle put Rosalie down on a bed._

_"She is. Aqua can you get a bowl of water please?" _

_"Okay." I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet, i put water into the bowl and walked to the room. I saw Carlisle with blood on his mouth, i dropped the bowl and ran out of the room._

_"Aqua!" I felt scared that Carlisle drunk Rosalie's blood, and he made me thought of the man that drunk my mother's blood. I stopped and prayed to the gods and goddesses that Rosalie would the okay. It felt like hours sitting on the cold steps, but i didn't see the sun coming up. I heard footsteps and i saw Carlisle coming to me._

_"Aqua. I'm sorry you had to see that." He hugged me._

_"Why? Why did you drink her blood?"_

_"I had to. She would die. And i didn't want you to see a woman die." I sighed and told Carlisle._

_"I want to see her again." _

_"I'm sorry but she left." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "You're tired. Come on, let's take you home." He picked me up and took me home._

_It's been a month since i saw Rosalie, i wanted to see her again but no one knew where she was. I sighed and looked at the sunset, when Rosalie's blood was taken from Carlisle. I lost my doll and i never saw her again with Rosalie. I looked at the woods and a white figure came out of the woods, i walked to the white figure and it had blond hair with pale skin and a beautiful face. I knew who it was._

_"Rosalie!" I ran to her and she was shocked to see me. I hugged her and saw her blood colored eyes. She bend down to me._

_"You are beautiful like me." She touch my cheek and i saw in her eyes that she killed her killers._

_"You killed your finance." She gave a shocking look._

_"How did you know?"_

_"She has powers." Edward was behind me, Rosalie similed._

_"Oh i forgot." She had something behind her back and my doll was in her hand._

_"You have Rosalie!" She gave me her and i hugged the doll._

_"Rosalie?" I turned around to Edward._

_"I named her Rosalie cause she looks like her." I saw Rosalie similed with tears in her eyes. "Oh i forgot." I hand out my hand. "My name is Aquamarine. But you can call me Aqua." She shook my hand._

_"Nice to meet you Aqua." I similed at her._

_"Oh Carlisle has to see you again." I pulled her to the house and Edward walked behind us._

_"You are amazing at this Aqua." I was drawing a picture of a raven and coloring his feathers. But i saw Rosalie carrying a man, i ran out the door._

_"Rosalie!" I ran to her and helped her with the man._

_"He's hurt!" Carlisle helped Rosalie carrying the man inside the house and to his room. I saw 2 holes in his neck. I walked to Esme and didn't look at them._

_"Rosalie! Did you bit into him?" Edward yelled at Rosalie_

_"I had to!" Just like when Carlisle bit Rosalie._

_"You know what happens when Aqua see's people being bit into their necks!" Edward bend down to me._

_"Are you okay?" I nodded, i walked to the room and saw Rosalie standing by the man and Carlisle working on him. The man had short dark hair, he had cuts on him, he had muscles. I walked to the man and stood beside him, i looked at Rosalie._

_"Do you love him?" She nodded and i looked back at the man, he wasn't healing much. I kissed his cheek and he gasped. The wounds were gone, his eyes open. I looked into his eyes and saw his past. He was killed by a bear and Rosalie saved him, i knew his name._

_"Emmett." He similed._

_"How did you know?" I similed at him._

_"You saved me." He looked at Rosalie._

_"Yes i did." He looked around the room._

_"Where i'm i?"_

_"You're safe." Carlisle check his pluse and looked at his watch._

_"Hey, who made that drawing?" He saw my drawing of a raven._

_"Me." He stared at me._

_"You? You're like 7."_

_"And you are 20."_

_"How did you know that?" I similed at him._

_"I just know. Oh, my name is Aquamarine." I cursley at him he chuckled._

_"Do you have a nickname?"_

_"Aqua."_

_"Aqua, nice name." I similed at him. _

_"Very beautiful." I played the cello as Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett watch me. I played a song that i came up with Edward, i heared a doorbell ring. Carlisle walked to the door, I played some more and i saw a girl with short black hair and a man with dark blond hair and pain look on his face. I saw their eyes and i saw the girl first, she was blamed for her father's death and she had visions since she was young. She was put away in a aslyum and a vampire bit her and she met the man that was standing next to her. The man was a genral in the civil war and he was working with a evil woman to make a newborn army, he killed many and he quit that life and met the girl. I knew their names._

_"This is-"_

_"Alice and Jasper." I walked to them and stared at their beautiful faces. Alice bend down to me. Alice touch my cheek and looked into my eyes._

_"You have differnet eyes than all of us." _

_"We know, she has purple eyes." Jasper bend down and saw my purple eyes too._

_"Amazing. Does she drink animal?" He asked Carlisle._

_"No, she dosen't drink blood."_

_"Then she is human?"_

_"No. She isn't, she has powers like Edward, you and Alice." Esme told them. I ran to my room and grabbed my doll and ran back down. I showed Alice._

_"This is Alice." The doll had a long black and white dress and a hat with a black umbrella and she had black short hair. She looked like Alice, Alice touch the doll and she looked at me._

_"This looks like me." I similed at her._

_"I seen you before. You were in my visions." _

_"Alice what do you mean?" Jasper asked her and she never took her eyes off me._

_"She is 8 and she is raised by Carlisle and Esme. She is a child that has a gift that she has." She hugged me. "She's like me." She wispered and everyone looked at us._

_"Can you let her go?" Alice let me go and looked at my eyes._

_"You're Aquamarine." I similed at her for knowing my name._

_"What gift?" Emmett told Esme, i walked to Jasper._

_"She has the gift that she used on you." I looked at Jasper's hand that was cut by a tree branch._

_"You were cut by a tree branch when you came here."_

_"How did you know?" I kissed the cut and it healed._

_"She heals?!" _

_"Yes. She healed many people and vampires. But she is like Alice, she can see someone's past in their eyes. That's how she knew Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and you." _

I open my eyes to the sunlight, i felt Jacob's arm around me. I sat up and saw him, he was sleeping. He was even cute when asleep, i put the cover over him and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast but Billy was there.

"Good morning Aqua."

"Good morning Billy."

"You don't have to make breakfast, it's Sunday. We eat at the diner on Sunday."

"Oh. Okay." He went to his room.

"Tell Jake to get ready." I nodded and walked to Jacob's room and sat down on his bed and kissed his cheek. He similed.

"It's morning is it?"

"Yep." I hit his leg lightly. And walked to his dresser."We have to get ready." He sat up in his bed.

"Where?"

"The diner." He hit his forehead.

"It's Sunday isn't it?"

"Yep." I looked through his dresser to find clothes to wear.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding clothes to wear. I'm not wearing your shirt and pants." He chuckled and walked behind me. He closed the dresser and walked to his bed and took out a bag under the bed.

"Here." I gave him a look and looked in the bag. There were clothes.

"Alice made these clothes just in case, you stay over without any clothes." I walked to the bathroom and tryed on the clothes. She gave me a white long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, a brown scarf and brown ankle boots. I walked out with the clothes and saw Jacob wearing a jacket with a black shirt and black jeans.

"Nice." I told him like if he was a biker.

"You look stunning." He looked at my outfit and gave me my jacket. Billy came in with a dad outfit. You know, dad pants, dad shirt, boots and a cowboy hat.

"Let's go." We walked out of the house and to Billy's truck. Jacob put Billy in his seat and put up the wheelchair.

"Aqua, why don't you sit in the front?"

"Really?" Jacob looked at Billy.

"Yes." Jacob srugged and put Billy in the back, i couldn't get in cause the truck was high.

"Here." Jacob carryed me up to my seat.

"Thank you." He similed and closed my door. He got in and we drove to the diner.

"Um. Billy, why did Carlisle come to your house?" I looked at Billy and Jacob looked in the mirror.

"He just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Can't say, he told me to not tell anyone." I looked at Jacob and he looked at me for a second and we were at the diner. We walked in and a waitress was there.

"Hello Billy, Jake."

"Hello Marge." She had her hair in a bun and she looked older than Jacob.

"Who is this?" She point her pen at me.

"Marge this is Aqua." She shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Are you Billy's daughter?"

"No Marge, she is Jake's girlfriend."

"Dad." Jacob told him.

"Well she is the most prettyest thing i ever seen." I blushed. "She's a keeper." She wispered to Jacob.

"Table for 3."

"Sure thing." She led us to a table near the window. "Now what will you have for drink?"

"Coffee." Billy order.

"Coffee." Jacob order.

"Water." I order. She gave a look and went to the kitchen. I sat next to Jacob, i moved my hand close to his. Our fingers touch, Jacob looked down and hold it.

"Here you go. Two coffees and one water." She gave us our drinks and told us what we will be eating.

"The usual for me." Billy order.

"The usual." Jacob order.

"Um." I never saw these foods before and i only eat like a fruit each day in the morning. Jacob looked at me.

"She will order the same thing as me." She gave a look at me and went to the kitchen.

_"Thanks."_ I told him in wolf mind

_"No problem."_

"Hey Marge." I saw Seth, Quil, and Embry at the door.

"What are you doing here. You are banned."

"Come on. Why are we banned?"

"You flooded the bathrooms." I laughed and looked at Jacob.

_"Did that happen?"_

_"Yeah. It was flood for a week."_ I covered my mouth from laughing. Jacob put his arm around me.

"You reamber that?"

"Reamber? It was last week!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please?" I saw them doing puppy dog eyes. For being a werewolf, they have the most saddest of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But do not get near the bathrooms!"

"No problem." They walked in and saw us.

"Billy, Jake, Aqua." They sat down with us.

"Where were you Jake?"

"I was with Aqua and my dad."

"But you forgot about us!"

"I know." He put his head on my head.

"Leave now." Marge came back with food.

"Come on Marge."

"Leave them to eat." They sat down on the counter's seats. "Now, Billy's usual and Jake's usual." She gave Billy bacon and eggs with toast, me and Jacob. Pancakes and smoothies.

"Pancakes? Smoothies?" I looked at Jacob.

"He eats that every Sunday." Quil told me.

"Leave or order." Marge told them, threatly.

"Okay. I'll have waffes." She took there orders and i looked at Jacob.

"It was my favorite breakfast since i was a kid."

"So you eat this every Sunday?"

"No, only if i'm happy." I blushed a little, he's happy. He hand me a fork and ate his pancake. I looked at the pancake, i ate the pancake and drank the smoothie.

"Banana?" He nodded. I ate the pancake and drank the smoothie and so did Jacob too. Billy ate his breakfast and hand out money.

"Thank you for the meal.

"No problem." We walked out of the diner and to the truck.

"Aqua can sit in the front." Billy told me and Jacob. He sat in the back again and before we were gone. Marge came out and walked to my window.

"You're Aquamarine right?" I looked at Jacob.

"Yes." She lift her sleeve up and it was a tattoo that had lotus flower on it. I touch my necklace that had the lotus.

"Something is coming, the sirens are getting ready to fight. Amythest is ready to kill anyone who stands in her way." She walked away.

"Wait!" She stopped and walk to me.

"If you ever need me, call me." She had me a card that had her name and a musical song.

"Wait i don't under-" I looked at her, she was gone. She knew who Amythest was, and sirens. What else does she know?


	20. The argument and the goodbye

**Sorry this took so long, i had writer's block and i got rid of it! This story will be ending to Twilight saga; Aquamarine Cullen but i will make another story! I promise!**

"Are you sure about this my queen?"

"Yes Mary Lee." She bowed to me.

"Good night my queen." Mary Lee close the door. I looked at my painting of the sea, ever since Marge told me that Amythest had a plan, i had to be on my guard. I told everyone about it and they took it seriously. I had bodyguards from day to night, they watch me when i was asleep. They made sure that no one would get near me. But i couldn't let them die because of me, i made a plan that i didn't tell anyone not even Jacob. I touch my necklace that had the lotus flower. I wondered why did Marge had a lotus flower tattoo? Was it fake? Was it a lie?Then i heard a knock at my balcony door, i turned around. Nothing, i ignored it and thought.

_"Aqua." _Jake. I ignore him and didn't say anything.

_"I know you're there,"_

_"Please i want to talk to you." _I got annoyed. I wanted to be left alone.

_"Just please come out." _ I sighed and blocked him out but he found ways.

_"You can't get rid of me." _I heard him sighed.

_"Look, you are going through a hard time. With the war coming, and everyone protecting you. But you have been doing this for days now, you need to take a break." _I ignore his advice and him.

_"You are doing this because of Dawn and your mother, you can't protect everyone you know."_ I was doing this for Dawn and my mom, but i was also doing this for myself.

_"I always will be by your side till the world ends, i won't leave this spot." _ Part of me wanted to yell at him and tell him to leave me alone. But the other part of me wanted him to stay, i sighed and took a side. I walked to my balcony and open the doors, i looked down and Jacob was standing. He looked at me, he was wearing a open button white shirt with pants i could see black sneakers. It looked like he came out of church, it was sunday. He was holding something in his hands, i couldn't see.

"I'm out." I had a angry tone in my voice.

"Come down."

"Why?"

"Cause i can't come up."

"Well i can't leave." He sighed, he was getting angry too.

"I will make sure no siren will hurt you." I sighed and finally gave in, i moved back and jumped over the balcony. I landed on the ground and looked at Jacob.

"What?" He hand out a small box that had a big hershey kiss in it and a bouquet of blue roses. I loved the color blue, blue roses were the one thing i always wanted since i was little.

"How did you?..."

"I asked someone who knew." Edward.

"I always wanted blue roses." He gave me the hershey kiss and the roses. He gave me a kiss on the forehead. I will miss this, i had to tell him.

"I have to go."

"Go? You just got here."

"Not that go, i mean..." I looked up at him, i try to fight back the tears but it was hard.

"I have to go and fight Amythest."

"What?"

"I will leave during the night, when everyone is hunting and Nessie is asleep."

"You aren't going to tell them?"

"I can't see Nessie cry and beg."

"But she will cry when you didn't tell her goodbye!" I felt a small tear coming down my cheek.

"I know, but its better than telling her." He hit the tree and made a mark on the tree.

"Were you going to leave without telling me too?" I finally rose my head up at him.

"Not till you came tonight i couldn't." He didn't look at me.

"You were just going without saying goodbye?"

"It's better than seeing people you love cry in front of you!"

"You are a selfcenter bitch that only cares about herself and dosen't care about anyone expect her own people."

"Now don't-"

"Shut up! I'm not finished. You kept the secret from your own family for so many years til i came along! And you don't love anyone not even me, you want to save yourself not your own family! And you always talk about your mother everytime, she isn't a amazing woman who had to deal with your attidue!" I felt anger in my heart i dropped the kiss but not the roses, and i finally said it.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You are a dick who cryes about his mother who is dead since he was little, and is still not over Bella since she never loved you from the start and got married and had a baby that you don't love!"

"You need to shut up."

"No! I just got started. You don't care about your own friends and you think you're the only one who is hurting! Well it sucks!" I threw the roses at him and walked away from him.

"Where are you going?" I walked into the woods and to the river.

"I'm leaving." I saw the mermaids swimming in the river, i jumped into it and turned into a mermaid.

"Goodbye asshole." I swam away from Jacob, i was still angry with him. I heard him hit a tree, then i knew he turned into a wolf. I saw that he was running next to me, he was following me.

_"Stop following me!"_

_"No you are not leaving!" _I stopped and used my powers to make the water strike at a tree and made it fall in front of him, then made the water hit him. He fell back against the tree, he stopped following me. I caught up with the mermaids, we passed the waterfall and into the ocean.

"My queen are you okay?" Cat was swimming next to me, she had brownish darkish hair but with red in it. She wore a short sleeve shirt that was black and red, her tail was red.

"Yes Cat." Before we could go anymore.

"Oh my queen, before we go anymore you must wear this." She held out a crown, it was golden with diamonds and opals. She put it on my head, it made my mermaid form change. Instead of a short shirt, it change into a blue and purple dress. It was strapless, it was short in the front but had a train in the back. My tail was sparking with blue and purple, my hair was in a pony tail but loose like Jasmine in Addian. It had purple and blue highlights in it, it was as long to my legs. The crown sat on my head perfectly.

"You look like a queen my lady." This was the queen transformation.

"We must go now." I nodded and we swam to the place we were going to fight Amythest.

"Where did she go?"

"She left."

"What?"

"Where?" Alice fell quiet.

"They went to fight Amythest."

"What?"

"In the Bermuda Triangle."

"What? Why?"

"That is cursed."

"I don't know why she went."

"I know why." The Roamian coven said.

"Why?"

"Many years ago, there was more than one princess. There was twins."

"So?" Emmett said to them.

"They were rivals, One was Ilana she loved her people and loved peace but her twin Airlia was differnet. She hated her people and peace, she loved death and darkness. One day she made a spell to kill every mermaid and human in the world, Ilana gave up her life to fight her sister. They died of the spell and there were two differnet sea maids in the ocean since."

"Sirens and Mermaids."

"Yes, Sirens were the followers of Airlia and the Mermaids were the followers of Ilana. Since then, the heir to Ilana and Airlia took the crowns and became queens. It said that the heir of Airlia who will be born on the first day of winter and the heir to Ilana will be born on the first day of spring. When it happens the two will fight each other and when one wins they will take the person's throne and destroy the people."

"And it's Amythest and Aquamarine. The Airlia and Ilana heirs."

**I hope you like it and i hope you will like the next story. Twilight saga; Black rose vs Blue rose**


End file.
